Pokemon: Karma
by Kris-dragon
Summary: Ash Ketchum just finished his journey in Kalos Region coming in second. As he is about to leave back to Pallet Town, he is dragged into the events which caused his father to leave him. Now he must venture to a new Region where not only has he got the change to become a Pokemon Champion, but safe himself and his friends, both old and new. Shippings. OC Pokémon.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

A battle was taking place during a stormy day. A downpour that would make a intense shower pale in comparison. Clouds turned the sky dark. Thunder and lightning were breaking both the sound of rain drops and darkness, respectively.

Yet, it could do nothing to the tension in the air.

A unique Charizard just avoided a psybeam attack. What was so unique about this one, you ask? Its appearance was... demonic. Its hide was as red as blood, nearly black. Its flame on its tail was purple, not red-orange-yellow. The claws were much longer and sharper, while its horns were pointed... all FOUR of them. And the Pokemon's eyes, its eyes, they were glowing ominous yellow color. And after it dodged the attack from the attacking Alakazam, it took a deep breath and unleashed a powerful, purple black flamethrower, easily breaking through the psychic pokemon's defense and engulfing it in a huge blast that looked like a miniature sun.

"Alakazam!?" the man in a dark jacket called. It was several seconds before the dust fell, revealing Alakazam barely standing. It was seriously hurt. The man fought many Pokemon battles, but to see a Pokemon actually bleed during a battle was a rare sight. "Are you alright?"

"Allla... kazam..." the psychic-type Pokemon answered, holding it ground. The yellow-and-brown Pokemon with a canine appearance shook its head and focused on the battle. The trainer smiled seeing his Pokemon's determination. But the dark chuckle from the strange Charizard caught his attention.

"You really expect your Alakazam to keep up with me at this condition?" the Pokemon asked, telepathically. Its voice sounded like a likable voice of the Flame Pokemon, but there was also another one, sounding both a its real voice and an unworldly echo. Either way, Charizard's voice was full of malice, hate, arrogance... it was hard to believe a living being could be this evil.

"How sad. This fight is already over. Why don't you just give up?" it asked again, launching yet another flamethrower. Alakazam dodged the attack this time, knowing full well it would not be able to block it. But it fell into Charizard's trap as it slammed its tail into Psi Pokemon's back, sending it flying and into a nearby boulder, shattering it. Alakazam was not only knocked out, but also in critical.

"Alakazam, return." The trainer called, lifting his Pokeball. The red and white spherical device launched a red beam at the Pokemon, turning it into energy and siphoning it into it. The man then took out another Pokeball and was ready to use it. "Sorry, no can't do. You see, my child is about to be born this week. And seeing how evil you are I can't just allow you to be around when he or she is born. Heh, you could say I'm just an overprotective father before even being one."

Charizard just hardened its glare on the man, growling in a way its sharp teeth allowed some flame go through. "Pitiful human..."

"I choose you..." the man opened his Pokeball, releasing a white beam of light. When it hit the ground, it started to take shape and finally revealed the Pokemon from it. A yellow rodent Pokemon with a lightning-shaped tail, two brownish stripes on its back, black tips on its long ears and red cheeks. "... Pikachu!"

"Pika pika!" the Pokemon cockily answered, allowing some electric discharge to shoot from its cheeks. Charizard just smiled arrogantly.

"Hmph. You really think this mouse will win against me?" the demonic Pokemon asked mockingly.

The trainer smiled confidently. "You have no idea. Pikachu may be small. But it's a living thunderbolt. Pikachu! THUNDERBOLT!" the trainer called. Then the Mouse Pokemon jumped up and a big charge of electricity engulfed it, before being shot towards the Flame Pokemon. Charizard got hit and, surprisingly, was got a lot of damage from it.

Not apparently not that much. It merely landed. And now it was glaring at the small electric Pokemon. "You dare to attack me?" Charizard asked.

"Oh yeah we do." The man answered. "Pikachu! IRON TAIL! THEN ELECTRO BALL!" he instructed.

"Pika pika PIKACHU!" Pikachu responded, leaping towards Charizard, which tried to fry the Mouse Pokemon, missing. Then, Pikachu's tail started to glow white, gaining a metallic texture. Then it hit the mark. Pikachu wasted no time and gathered electric energy on the tip of its tail, tossing it towards its opponent. Charizard, however, would not go down so easily.

The Flame Pokemon's tail flame started to burn even stronger. Then it unleashed dragon rage, blocking electro ball. Before the dust could clear however, another electro ball came in, much to Charizard's surprise. And it hit it in the face.

"Now, Pikachu! Finish this with thunder!"

Pikachu leaped and landed on Charizard's head. As Charizard was still shaken, Pikachu gathered the needed energy and unleashed a powerful electric attack, illumination the area. Charizard cried in agony. After a few seconds, Pikachu's attack finally stopped, allowing the Mouse Pokemon to jump off the bigger adversary and return to its master's side.

Charizard just stood motionless. But it finally fell after a few more seconds.

"You did it, Pikachu." The man congratulated.

"Pi pikachu." Happily the electric-type Pokemon replied.

"You... did NOTHING." A venomous voice answered. Both the trainer and his Pikachu looked back at the fallen Charizard, to find its flame extinguished. But then it was entirely engulfed by a weird black flame-like shadow, shocking the two. In a manner of seconds, the Flame Pokemon's appearance changed into that of a usual Charizard, as the shadow left its body and took a different form.

The man narrowed his eyes upon seeing this Pokemon. It had a serpent-like body in black color with red stripes and ominous yellow eyes blazing with all the negative emotions known. It also had a long black mane, mullet style. At its sides, the extensions connected two wing-like limbs to its body.

"So, it really was possessed by the Karma Pokemon." The man said, angrily. "What is it you're doing in this world, Yinmee?"

Yinmee chuckled yet again. "What else can the force of evil be plotting?" it asked sarcastically.

"Well, unfortunately Pikachu and I won't let you go with whatever sick world domination plans you have." The man answered after growling madly.

"Pika..." Pikachu agreed.

"How pointless." Yinmee replied, ready to fight.

That's when a hyper beam hit it from the side, knocking the Karma Pokemon into the trees. The man who fought it earlier was shocked to see this and turned to where the attack came from. There, he found a Snorlax and its master, a man with an arrogant and foul expression.

"Giovanni? What are you doing here?" The man asked.

Giovanni just chuckled. "I saw you fight a originally looking Charizard, old friend. I figured it might be strong so wanted to capture it. But you... you just showed me it is something even more powerful." The bad man answered calmly. "I intend to capture it now."

The Pokemon trained was shocked to hear this. Was Giovanni mad? "You're insane? No man can hope to control what's basically the physical manifestation of evil."

"Ha. You always did fear to take a big challenge. And about controlling it... I'll be the judge of that. After I Capture it, of course."

"Not gonna happen, Giovanni." The man took a battle stance, and Pikachu jump before him, fully charged.

"Then you will all DIE!" Yinmee emerged, charging its attack.

"Pikachu! THUNDER!"

"SNORLAX! USE HYPER BEAM!"

"CARMIC BLAST!"

Somewhere off in the distance, a young woman with a big belly, awaiting her child's birth any day now, was looking out the window, expecting her husband to return. He said earlier over the phone that he won the League Tournament and was on his way back home. He would be here for their child's birth. She knew he wouldn't break his word. And she was so happy.

Then, in the distance, she saw a huge blast of light. It intrigued her. It was as if a sun rose up, even though it just past nine. That and it was coming from the south. She had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

**Sometime later**

"You're sure about this, Lawrence?" the man in a white lab coat asked. But the tall man with long black hair reaching to his shoulders nodded.

"I am certain, Samuel." He answered. "My Pikachu will soon have an offspring of her own. I'd like for you to keep it under your care until you think my kid is up for it."

"Well, okay... but could you just...?"

"Sorry, Professor. I'm afraid I cannot stay much longer." He cut the professor off, making his way away from his lab. Samuel wanted to stop him, but couldn't. For the past two years his friend has been acting stranger and stranger each passing week. He did not know what to think about it.

"Look after my family." The trainer asked, not stopping. And it surprised the Pokemon expert.

The man was about to pass his house, ready to travel the world. But to his surprise, his wife was there, waiting for him. A woman of average height with short red hair looked at her husband worryingly. She knew what he was planning. But she just wanted to know one thing.

"Why, Lawrence?" she asked. "Why are you leaving us?"

The man stopped, unable to ignore her. He sighed. "I... cannot stay."

"But Lawrence... We have a son..."

"That is exactly why I must leave. To protect him." This man, Lawrence, answered in a sad tone, confusing his wife. He looked her in the eyes with a determined, yet caring look. "Look after our boy. I don't care what you'll tell him. But know I love him." He paused to kiss her. Then continued. "Always will..." he finished just as a wave of pain went through his body. The woman gasped and supported him. But Lawrence quickly recovered and stood up.

"I'm sorry." He said, moving on. As he was distancing himself away, his wife started to cry. Tears were running mad down her cheeks. She did not wanted him to leave, no matter what his reason.

But he did not want to any more than she did. He wanted to be there when his son grew up, started his own journey. He wanted his son to have a better childhood than he had- a childhood with a father in it. But he stayed, he feared he'd hurt him.

Being outside his hometown now, he unzipped his jacket a little, looking at the black markings covering his body. There were covering more of his body. He felt pain again and they started to spread even further. Lawrence continued to grunt, pushing them back. Finally, the pain passed. He took a few deep breaths. Such a burden. It's been two years since he fought Yinmee, and he feared it's coming back. He could feel its evil presence growing stronger. And he doubted he could do anything to stop it.

But maybe someone else could.

He stopped and looked back towards the mountains. Behind them was his hometown. He thought about his son.

"Grow strong my son." He thought out loud. "I know you will become a Pokemon trainer. Catch the Pokemon that will win many battles and win as many as you can. But on your journey, learn the hardest lesson. A true Pokemon Master is not one who is undefeated. But one who's bond with their Pokemon is strongest." He finished, turning away and continuing his journey.

"Become strong and fight me one day, son." He added, walking towards the forest.

"Grow strong..." he ventured into the forest, disappearing within.

"...Ash."

* * *

**A.N.:** So whaddaya think of this intro? Good? Bad? Average? Let me know. And let me know what you think of the original Pokemon. There will be a few more, certainly one more a must-be. A have a few more originals for the new region Ash will venture through, but I want your opinion on whether to bring them in or not. If yes, feel free to suggest some of your own.

Also, a Yinmee is to be a play of words "In me".

* * *

**Pokedex:** Yinmee- The Karma Pokemon- Type: Dark/ Ghost- Classification- Legendary- While a Pokemon on its own is neither evil or good, Yinmee is considered a manifestation of all things negative in the cosmos. It's very presence is corruptive and knows no compassion.


	2. A new destination

**A new destination...**

This is a big world inhabited by the mysterious creatures humans address as Pokemon. The two live alongside one another, as friends and partners. There are uncounted species of Pokemon just waiting to be discovered.

Ash Ketchum is a young boy from Pallet Town who has been travelling the world for nearly two years now, dreaming of becoming the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world- the Pokemon Master. He started his journey with his Pokemon partner Pikachu he received from Professor Oak. At first, Pikachu was hard to work with. And Ash used to make a lot of mistakes, even for a rookie. But he has come a long way since he started. Captured, trained and befriended many Pokemon, earned the respect of multiple trainers, Gym Leaders and Champions traveling through Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos, in the mentioned order.

Now, he was competing in the Kalos League. Here, Ash travelled with Clemont, who was the Gym Leader in Lumios, and one of his best friends, and his younger sister, Bonnie. Much to his amusement, and her big brother's embarrassment, she tried to convince any beautiful girl she saw to marry Clemont. She somewhat reminded Ash of Brock, a young man he used to travel with in the beginning.

During his first Gym battle, however, Ash unexpectedly met with an old friend back from his earlier childhood- Serena. And on more than one occasion she was able to help him in his journey. And got lots of support from him while trying pursuing her dream to become a Pokemon Performer. However, unbeknownst to Ash, Serena had developed a major crush for Ash from years back. Alas, while our protagonist was oblivious, likely due to his battle mentality, the girl could not find the courage to confess. Tough luck, isn't it?

Unfortunately, while Ash did manage to advance to the final round, it was there that he loss. He was just not fast enough to command his Pokemon to dodge the attack. As a result, Ash was second place.

While happy to succeed this far, he was saddened. He wished to win this League. He promised his mom he would become the Kalos League Champion. Unfortunately he did not. But his friends cheered him up. They knew Ash did his best. Even the Champion admitted he had a hard time due to Ash's thinking outside the box tactics.

Now Ash was back at Lumios City, heading towards the airport. He was planning heading home. And there figure out where to go next. But, as always, he and his friends knew what that means- this was their goodbye. A sad thing for everyone.

Now the four of them was at the airport entrance. Before Ash would dare go through the door, he turned to his friends. They all had the same, hurt look on their faces. How can you blame them? After 5 months of traveling together, forging their friendship... they knew they would meet someday. But the idea to go their separate ways just hurt too much to ignore.

"Well, this is it, I guess." Ahs said, with a sad smile on his face.

"Pi ka chu." His first Pokemon added.

"Yeah, I guess so." Clemont said, fixing his glasses. In reality, though, he was just nervous. He felt he was about to cry at his brother-figure leaving. He tried to fight back the tears, back felt he would not be able to.

"Ash?" Bonnie said, getting his attention. When the boy turned to face her, she was on one knee with one arm extended, as she would to any girl she wanted to marry her brother. However...

"Would you take care of me?!" she asked, with the stars and a rainbow of hearts appearing in the background, no idea how that got there.

She just wanted Ash and Pikachu to stay, of course, but Clemont, the only one not confused by Bonnie's eccentric habit, did not leave it at that.

"Bonnie..." the older blond said, as a mechanical arm extended from his backpack, grabbing his little 5-year-old sister and lifting her. "I know you want Ash and Pikachu to stay. But this is a little too far. You want him to have a bad opinion about you?"

"But Clemont. I don't want Ash and Pikachu to leave." She cried, letting tears run down her cheeks. Clemont understood her, of course. Then he smiled to her.

"Bonnie." He got her to look at him. "Ash still has a long way to travel. It wouldn't be fair to hold them here. Tell you what. After we're done with our stuff here, we'll go to visit Ash. Sounds good?" he asked.

The young blond girl now had a big snot running down from her nose. She appeared to give it a thought. Visit Ash? After Clemont's dealt with some of the stuff in the Gym? Who knows how long it would take. After all, Clemont was slow. But...

"J-just promise me... it'll be soon..." she managed to ask. Clemont gave a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Well, we'd like to see you off, Ash. But I fear the Gym responsibilities are calling." Clemont said, extending his hand. The two boys shook their hands, sealing their friendship. "Don't be a stranger."

"Likewise, Clemont." The brunette said. "And I'll contact you once I know where I'm heading to next for the League Championship." Ash said with his usual determination. Clemont smiled, as Bonnie was set down on the ground and ran over to Ash, hugging him.

Her Pokemon, Dedenne, Came out of her back and said its goodbye with Pikachu. Little to say, the little guy was just as emotional as its friend.

The siblings slowly started to walk away. Clemont was sad, with his head down. Bonnie, however, was clearly crying. She acted more maturely than Clemont most of the time, but was still a five-year-old. Of course she was more open about her feelings.

As they made a turn, they failed to notice a certain man passing by. A man in a black and red coat and a dark hoodie. He walked pass them, not getting any attention from them at all. No one bothered to look at the man. It was as if he was not even there. A shadow. He came out from behind the corner, having the airport in view. He looked at the people. From his perspective, he could see humans and Pokemon as if class figures within whom golden fire burned. All of them. Some stronger, others weaker.

Then he noticed one particular person different. He was like a blue-blazing sun. The man smiled satisfied.

Back at the entrance, as Clemont and Bonnie vanished from their sight, Ash and Serena looked at each other. They just stood silent.

"Well, Serena... I hope to meet you again." He said, scratching his cheek.

"Umm... yeah." Serena replied, with a growing blush. Her Delphox looked at her, sensing her troubled mind, and poked her. The blond girl looked at her Pokemon confused, only to find it nodding. She could understand it was encouraging her. That's right. If she didn't confess now, she would likely regret it forever.

As Ash was already making his way towards the door, he felt someone grab his wrist, stopping him. To the young Pokemon trainer's surprise and confusion, it was Serena., but she did not make eye contact with him.

"Uh... Serena?" he asked. Serena was now whole red.

"Ash...?" she started, confusing him even more. Pikachu also seemed confused a bit. But quickly got the idea what she was probably trying to say.

During the Kalos Championship, Pikachu ventured off after Ash's third preliminary fight. It hoped to find some ketchup. But upon walking through the hallway, it found Serena alone on the bench. She had a flower in her hands and was pulling off its petals, murmuring 'Love me, love me not'. Pikachu got curious at this and stayed hidden, observing her. After a few seconds, she stopped, sighing heavily and looking at the flower again.

"_Even if he loves me, how do I confess to Ash about my feelings?_" she asked herself loudly. The little electric-type Pokemon was very surprised to hear that. So much that it knew not what to do.

Now it was sitting on Ash's shoulder, anxious to see whether or not Serena would confess.

"Ash... I, uh... you see, the thing is..." Serena was struggling. She wanted to confess, but was so nervous, and embarrassed, words would just not come out. Ash was feeling a little uncertain about the situation.

"Serena? Are you feeling okay? You're kinda red." Ash asked, seeing how red she was. And being clueless as he was, he assumed she was having a fever or something.

"Wha...?! N-no no no no no!" she replied, assuring him she was fine. She was sad he assumed it was illness. But, he was worried about her well-being. That's what she loved about that boy. He was always so kind. "Ash, I, it's that I... l-l-lo... I lo..." almost there. She almost said it.

"Excuse me." A man in the coat apologized, slightly bumping into our young protagonist. The man turned to face the boy with a confused look. "Young man? You... wouldn't happen to be this year's vice-champion Ash Ketchum, would you?" he asked.

"Um... yeah." Ash answered, uncertain where this conversation was going to.

* * *

None has realized they were being watched by three pairs of eyes- two human and one Pokemon. The Team Rocket Trio, the three agents of the villainous organization, who were obsessed with Ash's Pikachu, were now sitting on the rooftop of the building nearest the airport, watching the young trainer. Clearly they weren't electrocuted hard enough to give up.

"Well, looks like the little twerp and his young bride are all alone now with those two blonds finally gone." The woman with long magenta hair commented with a smirk.

"Then perhaps we should take this opportunity and snatch the Pikachu?" the man with short blue hair suggested.

"Y'know, I agree with James on this one." The cat-like Pokemon- Meowth. "We've got a purr-fect chance to get that rodent for th' boss- Meowth."

"Indeed. And I happen to have an ideal plan to finally capture the Pikachu." The Woman, Jessie, said. "Then the boss will have to give us a promotion."

"An ideal future, denied to us by the producers and fans alike, will finally come true." James added, as all three were now tearing in joy.

* * *

**Back with Ash and Serena**

"Can I help you with something, sir?" Ash asked, uncertain what to make of this man. It was very warm. Yet this man was dressed not only as if it was chilly. He looked like some kind of fugitive. Who was this man?

The man just smiled. "Actually, young man, you can." He said, as his eyes came into view. They were glowing ominous yellow. "Give me your body." He said.

"Huh?" Both Serena and Ash were confused, looking at the man as if he grew a second head. Likewise their Pokemon were confused.

And, in a sense, the man had something grow out of him. But rather than a head, it was a smoke with yellow eyes. It launched itself at Ash, much to the boy's shock.

Both Serena and Ash were able to dodge that thing, with Serena being the one to push him out of the way. The smoke pulled back, taking form and chuckling. And leaving a small piece of its tail in the human's body.

"W-what is that thing? A Pokemon?" Ash asked, while Serena pulled out a Pokedex. The device was scanning the serpent-like creature, but rather than an image of the Pokemon, the screen showed a question mark.

"_**Pokemon unknown. No data**_." The Pokedex said, surprising the two kids.

"What? Unknown Pokemon? No way!" Serena expressed her surprise and shock. Then looked at the black-colored creature.

"What are you doing to that man?" Ash asked, not noticing Pikachu's anger building up.

"That is my host, boy." The Pokemon answered, both with its own telepathic ability and through the possessed human. "And it happens to have his uses."

"Why you..." Ash growled. "Pikachu. Use iron tail!" Ash commanded, and the Mouse Pokemon wasted no time. It charged at the hostile Pokemon, as its tail gained a metallic texture. As it leaped, the human-possessing Pokemon just chuckled.

"Pointless." It said in a unimpressed way, releasing a psywave, sending Pikachu flying.

"PIKAAA..." the little electric-type cried, hitting the wall.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried in fear his Pokemon got hurt.

"You're mine!" the Pokemon called, launching at the boy. As Ash and Serena turned around, the strange Pokemon had already been too close. It phased straight into Ash, as if into water, causing the young trainer a lot of pain. Serena watched in horror as this unknown Pokemon was hurting the boy she loved. She would have Delphox attack, but was concerned Ash would get hurt in the process.

"I can tell, the Aura within you is strong, boy." The Pokemon said. "With you as my new physical form and the Aura within you to strengthen my powers, I will finally be able destroy Arceus as I was about to eons ago!"

Ash could only cry in agony as the creature was doing something to him. He could feel a lot of negative emotions flowing through him, negative desires, destructive power. It was sickening. He felt himself slipping.

"Don't struggle." It continued. "Stop being like your father and give in." it demanded.

"My... dad...?" Ash managed to asked, even though the pain just kept getting worse by the second. And dark markings started to appear on his body.

"That's it." Serena called. "Delphox! Use flamethrower on this thing!" she ordered. And her fire-type Pokemon waved its twig, lunching a stream of flames at the hostile creature. Sensing it would not be able to possess the boy fast enough, damn his willpower, the creature withdrew, barely dodging the attack. Ash was still screaming, as the dark marking still were spreading on his body. As Ash fell on his knee, Serena barely managed to reach him, supporting him from hitting the ground with his face. "ASH!" she cried in panic.

Ash managed, though barely, to look up at the strange Pokemon, returning to its current host. "I am Yinmee. I must admit, Ash Ketchum, you are a resistant one. Maybe due to the Aura within you." Yinmee said. "Make no mistake, I will have your body for my own. Your soul is already being affected by my presence. It is only a matter of time before you come to me. You will seek me. And you will be mine." Yinmee chuckled. Then it started to laugh maniacally, as the form of its host got engulfed in a tornado of shadows and vanished.

Serena found it weird no one notice the events taking place just now. It was as if this Yinmee cut them out from the world. She then felt great weight. She looked at Ash, who was now paler than before and lost consciousness. That and those dark markings on his left side...

She was now freaking out.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" she cried.

* * *

As the people were gathering around the two, Team Rocket pulled back to think on the situation.

"Was that... a Pokemon?" James questioned.

"I don't know." Jessie answered. "But if it was, I've never seen anything like that. And it took down Pikachu like an insect. It must be super rare and strong."

"That'd make an ideal present for da boss." Meowth spoke, raising its pawn in victory.

"We must make haste and find it!" the magenta haired woman declared, just before her smile grew into a sinister one, looking at the young Pokemon trainer being taken by the doctors. "Right after we get our hands on Pikachu."

"Let's make sure we don't blow it this time 'round." Their talking Pokemon said, also smiling evilly.

* * *

Normally, the wounded person would be taken to a hospital. And their Pokemon to the Pokemon Center. However, after Serena called Professor Sycamore and told him what happened, he had the boy and his Pokemon transported to him. It's been about two hours now. The unconscious boy and his Pikachu were put through about half the machinery in the Pokelab. And the Professor still had nothing to say. Even Nurse Joy, who was exceptionally helping him, was uncertain what to make of this.

Serena, on the other hand, along with her Delphox and the other Pokemon, both her own as well as Ash's, released for the time being, were staring worried sick. Every now and then Ash would trash around in pain, causing Serena's heart to break. She wished she could help him. But how? What could she do?

"Brainwaves are not standard, Professor Sycamore." Nurse Joy spoke. "I say we should start there.

"No." the Professor answered. "We still have not enough data. I think these markings on his body may hold answers. At least be the trial for us to follow."

"If we do not ensure the anomaly in his brain is not dangerous, there won't be anything to follow."

Serena could hear the two arguing. They were not taking a break from looking into Ash's condition, but they just had no idea where to start. It was not unheard of a ghost Pokemon possessing a Pokemon or human, the latter rarely in comparison to the former, but this was different. The blond girl walked over the bench nearby to rest. The minute she sat down, she let her tears fall down her cheeks. Delphox ran over to her and tried to comfort her. Unluckily, she failed.

"Delphox..." Serena managed to murmur. "Why...?" she confused her very first Pokemon. "Why is this happening? Why is it Ash has to be in such pain?" she asked again, removing some of her hair from her face. She let her hair grow a little since she cut them, now reaching down her shoulders. The reason why was because Ash stated that, while she looked great with her hair short, he considered her cutter with long hair. He did not say that to her directly, rather was thinking out loud just before his seventh Gym battle, when asked by the Gym Leader's assistant what he thought about his friends. She was very red when she heard that. Actually, she nearly fainted.

Oh, young love...

Ahem.

Delphox kept trying to comfort its trainer. It believed Ash to be strong enough to be alright.

"What I don't understand is what happened to Pikachu, though." Augustine Sycamore said, taking a glance at the Pokemon. "He was supposedly just swatted away. It should be up by now."

"And yet the readings are similar to those in Ash's case." Nurse Joy observed. "But what kind of Pokemon would do such a thing?"

Professor Sycamore took a moment to think about it. His eyes narrowed. "... Something just crossed my mind, but it can't be real."

"Professor?" Joy asked.

"I heard of one Pokemon that fits Serena's description, but it's suppose to be a mere myth... no, none existent."

"You are familiar with the subject?"

Before the Pokemon expert of Kalos Region could answer, an explosion took place, shaking the whole place. Nurse Joy, Professor Sycamore and their assistants glance at the smoke filling the building, confused at what was happening. Soon, six figures, two of which were humans, appeared.

And out of nowhere, a music started to play.

"You know us as Team Rocket and we fight for what is wrong. We're tired of our motto so we thought we try a song!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"The speed of light, prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"I am the handsome one!"

"I'm the gorgeous one!"

"Looking good is lots of fun. We get some things wrong, but we keep rolling along!"

"We want to capture Pikachu. We hope to do it soon. And when we do we'll be the stars of this... cartoon!"

As the song ended and the smoke faded, Serena and the Pokemon were sweat dropping.

"You guys again?" the blond girl asked. "Why can't you just leave us alone like normal people? And what was that about a cartoon anyway?"

"Jessie. I think our little princess here is filling in for her knight in shining armor." James commented, lifting up his rose to his nose. Who knows where he pulled it out from.

Serena blushed at the comment, but luckily no one seemed to notice.

"How cute. Unfortunately, we are not going to let her get in the way." Jessie replied.

"Just keep 'em at bay while I get da Pikachu." Meowth instructed, making his way towards the lab.

"Right. Inkay, use psybeam!" the blue hair man commanded. The floating squid-like Pokemon obeyed the order and projected a beam, which hit its target.

"Pumpkaboo, dark pulse! NOW!" Jessie ordered.

* * *

While the two were busy the Professor and others, Ash started to trash around again. This time even more so than before. The machinery started to go crazy because of the readings. The boy's mouth opened wide, as if crying in pain, but no sound came out. The markings started to, surprisingly, blaze and wave like fire. In his mind, different images started to flow. The sad and bad one. Such as when he was travelling with Misty at the beginning.

First her taunting how he was into older girls, belittling him and calling him a kid. Then Brock criticizing him for a small mistake which cost him a victory. Team Rocket constantly assaulting him and trying to take his Pikachu. Charizard's disobedience. May being mad at him at some point of their adventure. Iris insulting him. Various Gym Leaders who kept looking down on him. Gary Oak, Paul and various other arrogant trainers insulting him and/ or his Pokemon. Saying farewell to his friends. It was too much.

The biggest was when the word father started to echo in his mind. He could see a silhouette of a man turning his back to him and walk away, along with a whisper-like voice saying: "_You are not my son. You are an embarrassment._"

* * *

Meowth entered the lab. While his partners were keeping the others busy, he would have it easy taking Pikachu. At last, with the twerp out of the way and Pikachu out cold, Team Rocket will win. The building was shaking. The thunder of clashing attacks was roaring. The air got heavy. Yet this Meowth could only think and taste the long awaited prize. His grin was already so big it felt unnatural. Yet it... kept growing?!

The Team Rocket Pokemon member took notice of Pikachu in a small bed, a few wires connected to its body. Various readings flashing on the monitors. But Meowth had little to no care for that. They had a chance to capture Pikachu and he had no intention of messing things up this time. How many times has it been that Pikachu electrocuted him and his partners-in-crime? 800 or something episodes? Nah, who's counting? But halfway, he stopped at the sound of grunts and gasps. Meowth turned to find Ash trashing around. The Pokemon got somewhat curious, but also glad to see the kid in this condition. Only because it was powerless to do anything. So why not have a little fun?

Meowth jumped onto the bed and glanced at the kid, oblivious to the markings on his body.

"Well, twerp. Gotta say, you gave us a hard time. But now we'll be takin' yer Pikachu." The criminal Pokemon said, confidently. Then leaned down to Ash's ear and whispered. "How 'bout this? You just stay put and let us take Pikachu and maybe you'll catch a new one." It chuckled. "After all, y'won't be seein' it ever again." Now he laughed. Laughed full-heartily. Oh how he loved the taste of victory.

Then Ash stopped trashing. And Meowth now felt a strong grip on its neck. And it was tightening. The Pokemon couldn't catch a breath. What was happening? He looked down to find our protagonist's arm extended. He was choking Team Rocket's member. Ash sat up straight, not even glancing at the Pokemon. His haired covered his eyes.

Then Meowth noticed something about the boy. He was changing. Everything about him, his hair, his features, it was all getting wilder, darker. His hair even grew longer, reaching his upper back. his smile grew more creepy. Insane. And his grip only got even tighter, clearly about to crush Meowth throat. Now the Pokemon got scared. Especially since the twerp appeared to be enjoying his position.

"I've got a better idea..." Ash said. But his voice sounded different. It was his voice there, no doubt. Although a bit darker. But it was as if at the same time some deeper, even darker voice was speaking and an out worldly echo followed.

"You leave. And I... won't have to put any more pressure on that scrawny little neck of yours." The young Pokemon trainer said, slowly turning to face Meowth. And what he saw freaked him out. Not only there was the boy's skin darker, while his left side was covered in weird markings. His eyes were red. And full of insanity and ill intention.

Simply filled with evil.

* * *

"Delphox! Use mystical fire!" Serena commanded. The bipedal fox-like Pokemon obeyed and launched the attack at Inkay. But the little Pokemon dodged it and spitted some of its ink at the fire-type Pokemon, blinding it. "Delphox! Are you okay?!" the strawberry blond girl asked. Her Pokemon managed to wipe enough of the ink to see its opponents.

"This time victory goes to us." Jessie cheered. "Why don't you be a good little girl and just stand back?"

"After all, we just want to take that Pikachu." James finished for his partner.

"And when will you stop picking on Ash's Pikachu?" Serena demanded. "Moreover, when will you understand you are not getting your hands on it?"

"Silly girl. We would never accept defeat." Jessie explained.

"Otherwise this show would be filled boring and competent villains." James added. And that cost him a blow to the head with a mallet.

"Anyway... Team Rocket's priority is to obtain rare Pokemon. And this Pikachu, being the most powerful one we've ever encountered, qualifies. Upon capturing it, Team Rocket's plans will be one step closer to its finale."

"What plans?" Serena asked.

And that killed the mood. Both Jessie and James now looked poorly drawn with huge sweat drops running down their heads.

"The plans are top secrets and only the members are allowed to know." The female member of the villainous organization excused herself.

"If everyone were to know these plans they wouldn't be secret. And therefore not so terrifying." James added, looking proudly.

Serena, however, merely sweat dropped. "You don't even know anything, do you?" she asked. Professor Sycamore, Nurse Joy and their assistants and Pokemon all sweat dropped as well, causing Team Rocket to floor palm.

"Why you little...!" Jessie growled, ready to order her Pokemon to attack. But while she was being mad, James noticed something in the corner of the eye. And barely managed to duck, avoiding getting hit by a flying Meowth that hit his magenta haired partner.

After the trio managed to calm themselves, along with the others in the room, looked towards the lab, confused at the events taking place. What they saw was Ash up on his legs, back with a much more sinister appearance than usual. He was staring arrogantly at the Rocket trio, visibly mocking them.

"So, Team Loser has come to be blasted off again. As usual." Ash commented, belittling the villains. "This got boring after a twentieth time, you incompetent fools."

That commented did not go well with the certain party. "You little brat! Where do you come with these words?" Jessie was now seeing red.

Serena and Sycamore however were paying more attention to Ash than Team Rocket. Both physically and mentally the boy was different. And not in a good way. Far from it. He was a complete opposite of the boy they knew.

"That's right, twerp." James spoke. "Who do you think you are?"

"A god." Ash answered, his smile growing wider and more insane. "In comparison to three idiots whose brains are clearly strained."

At this moment, everyone noticed a small Pokemon exiting the lab. It was Pikachu. So it was awake. But it also seemed different. Its fur was spikier and slightly brighter along the spine. And it had the same look on its face as Ash, as well as red eyes. When it 'welcomed' Team Rocket, it released a bit of electricity, which was black with red outlines. So it was somehow corrupted as well.

"Now, Pikachu, how about we make this one painful to these weaklings. I mean... really painful." Ash asked his partner, who agreed with its trainer.

"What's wrong with that boy?" Nurse Joy asked. "I don't recall him acting this way."

"Neither do I." Professor Augustine Sycamore said. "But it confirms my suspicions."

* * *

On rooftops, near Sycamore's lab, a figure was observing the whole thing. Yinmee was watching as Ash Ketchum awoke as an evil person. It smiled in its human form.

"I may have not been able to possess you as I wished to. But by being connected to you, my presence has, in a sense, left a small piece of me. Now that piece is twisting you very being in my image. You could say it corrupts you. It has gathered all the negative emotions- frustration, fear, hate- and amplified them to level things positive within your soul and mind have been suppressed and in time will be forgotten." Yinmee thought out loud. "In other words, you are now corrupted. "And of course it seems to be affecting your Pikachu. If only because back at the airport I decided to do the same to it."

* * *

Back in the lab, Pikachu launched another thunder shock, electrocuting Team Rocket, again. The trio was in horrible pain and fear. This kid...

"Will you stop it already, you psycho?" Jessie demanded. Ash did not take these words well, though his smile grew wider.

"You're in no position to demand it, you witch." He said, nodding for Pikachu to use thunder shock again.

"Wobbuffet! Mirror coat!" Jessie ordered. But when her Pokemon used that move, the attack from Pikachu changed course towards the ceiling, collapsing it on top of the group.

"Now... send them out of my sight with volt tackle!" Ash ordered. And Pikachu charged straight at the rubble, as electricity engulfed its body. And then...

BOOM!

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the trio cried, flying through the sky, disappearing in the distance.

Ash looked at Pikachu's work. He was satisfied. It felt so good. The power was unlike anything before, he could tell. He felt so strong himself as well.

"Amazing... This... is... AWESOME!" Ash declared. "I'VE NEVER FELT THIS ALIVE EVER!" he laughed maniacally. "NOW I CAN WIN ANY LEAGUE!"

"Ash?..." Serena asked, scared of him. This was not the same boy she used to know. She could tell. Something was very wrong. Was it Yinmee's influence she wondered.

"Let's go, Pikachu." Ash ordered his Pokemon, who smiled just as sinisterly. "We've got fool to put in their places." As Ash was making his way toward the exit, a Garchomp appeared before the duo, stopping them. "Get out of my way, you pathetic creature."

"Ash! You need to listen to me!" Professor Sycamore shouted. "You are not yourself!"

The young, corrupted Pokemon trainer turned in anger to the professor. "You're right. I am now everything I SHOULD'VE BEEN ALL ALONG! PIKACHU! REMOVE THAT ANNOYANCE OUT OF MY WAY!"

Pikachu complied, electrifying itself and leaping towards Garchomp. As the larger Pokemon was about to block the attack...

"USE NEGA-PULSE!" Ash ordered.

"Nega-pulse?" Serena questioned.

"Never heard of that move before." Joy wondered.

Pikachu unleashed seemingly multiple electrical streams in various spots, which were now heading towards Garchomp. Having nowhere to run, the Pokemon took the blast, which resulted in a huge explosion. Garchomp was not only down. But Pikachu seemed powered up.

"Nega-pulse basically drains the enemy's life force and feeds it to Pikachu. Were Garchomp strong enough to be still standing, it would be paralyzed, probably. Such a weakling Pokemon." Ash taunted. Professor Sycamore and others were seething. How could Ash turn into such a cruel and cold person? "Pikachu. Thunder shock. Put this beast out of its misery..."

He felt someone tackle him from behind. Ash turned as much as he could. What he found was a mass of strawberry blond hair. Serena tried to stop him.

"Stop it Ash!" she begged. "This isn't you at all! You are not like that!"

"Get off me, you maggot!" Ash demanded, trying to push Serena off of himself. But the girl immediately just hugged him more. "I said get off of me!" he tried again. "Pikachu! Deal with the others!" he instructed. The Mouse Pokemon made it way pass Ash and Serena and was ready to attack the group.

Serena was crying. She figured Ash was not in control of himself. She wasn't an idiot. But could she do now. She was so busy trying to keep Ash in place she did not think things through after all. How could she help him? How to snap him out of it? Now the boy was hitting her. Hard. His attitude was getting worse. But she did not give up. She wouldn't give up until the end. That's what he taught her. She would try to reach him no matter what'll he do to her. No matter how badly he'll beat her.

"Ash... Come back." She got punched in the face. "Please." Another punch. "Wake up..." now to the side." Ash..." Another punch. This time hard enough to make her grip loosen.

And her tears flew into the air. And one drop hit his skin. That forced Ash to freeze. And surprisingly Pikachu froze too.

Now through Ash's psyche, new images flew.

"_I'm Ash. Who are you? What's the matter?_"

"_Don't give up until the end. Here._"

"_Ash... do you remember me?..._"

"_Now I remember! You're the straw hat girl!_"

"_Say Ash. What did you think?_"

"_Who? Me? I think it was awesome!_"

"_That ribbon...?_"

"_It's the one you gave me the other day._"

"_Do your best, Ash! We're cheering on you!_"

Ash was still stunned. Motionless. Serena looked at him confused. What happened? She did not understand. Then she noticed the boy's features return to normal. Well, the markings were still there, though you could only see the part on his neck. And his hair did not shorten that much. It was shoulder length. But other than that, Ash seemed to have returned to normal.

Surprisingly, even Pikachu looked physically normal now, not like a crazed version of itself.

And both the trainer and his Pikachu fainted.

"ASH!" Serena cried in worry. Both Pokemon and humans moved to their aid. Still observed by Yinmee who scowled at the sight.

"Her feelings... They were strong enough even in that one tear to snap him out." Its scowl deepened. "This poses a problem to my plans." It stated. Then it used teleportation and the human possessed by Yinmee vanished.

* * *

Back in the lab, Ash was finally regaining his consciousness. He opened his eyes, confused and a bit sleepy. He tried to sit up, only to groan in pain. He felt as if he was not moving in days.

"Ah, you're awake young man." A voice called. Ash looked around to find Sophie, Professor Sycamore's assistant, checking up on him. "How are you feeling?"

Ash rubbed his aching head. "Like a Weezing using self-destruct inside my head." The young trainer answered. "How long was I out?"

"You were in a coma for five days." She answered. "We were starting to think..."

"FIVE DAYS?!" Ash was wide eyed. He hoped this was a bad joke. "No way!"

"Well, it's true." Sophie assured him.

"Ash!" a voice caught the two's attention. Both Ash and Professor Sycamore's assistant turned to the doorway, to find four people and four Pokemon enter. Aside for the professor and his Pokemon, the rest of the group ran over to Ash's side and gave him a hug.

"You had us worried sick, Ash." Bonnie said, tearing in worry and joy.

Clemont quickly let go of Ash and fixed his glasses. "We heard everything about what happened. I decided this needs my attention more than a gym."

"So we came over to see you." His little sister stated.

"I'm just glad to see you're up and normal." Serena said, wiping off the tears.

"Normal?" Ash was confused. "What do you mean normal? What happened to me exactly?"

"Yinmee." Professor Sycamore answered, finally walking over to Ash with a dead serious expression on his face. "That's what happened. Yinmee, the Primordial Evil." He added. And what he explained next got Ash's blood turn ice cold.

What has he gotten himself into?

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A.N.: **Well s**t is just getting real from the start. Yeah, I wanted Team Rocket's motto in a bit different version, and I remembered their singing version. I just had to put it there. Next chapter, Ash begins his new journey. What adventures await him there? What new Pokemon will he catch? Find out next time on Pokemon: Karma. And if you have an idea for a original Pokemon, let me know.

The characters' age will be slightly different. Ash will be officially 11. Some things from the manga 'The electric adventures of Pikachu' will be mixed into the story, for example Misty being two years older than Ash.


	3. The Eulantis Region

**... the Eulantis Region**

Ash and Serena were both looking out the plane window. Well, the latter would glance at the boy from time to time. Anyone else would be afraid to just be around him. But not Serena. She wasn't going to abandon him when he needed friends the most. And if she could keep him sane, then she would do her best.

They both remembered what Professor Sycamore said back in his lab the previous day...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Yinmee, the Primordial Evil." The Region's professor said. That got the kids a bit confused. As well as curious._

_"Yinmee?" Clemont asked._

_"That's the name that weird Pokemon introduced itself with." Serena recalled._

_"How can it be evil with such a cute name?" Bonnie asked with a face saying she felt the Pokemon in question was being bad-talked._

_"Don't let the sound of its name fool you, Bonnie." The professor warned. "It is a powerful Pokemon."_

_"Professor Sycamore?" Ash got the group's attention. "What can you tell about that Pokemon exactly?" that was a really good question. If it could possess people, as well as twist their hearts, than it would be safer to know something about it. But what the professor said next disappointed him._

_"Not much, I'm afraid." Sycamore, the professor who was studying the Mega-evolution said in a sad tone. "I am merely aware of its existence. But from what I know, there is someone who does know about it."_

_"Really? Who?" Clemont asked._

_"Professor Dize in Lecnaba Town." Professor Sycamore said. "You will have to get to Eulantis Region. Luckily, the plane will leave in the morning, so you can prepare."_

_The group nodded. Then Ash, being Ash, thought of something. "Um... Professor? Is there a league in Eulantis?"_

_Everyone looked at the brunette boy, rather worried. "Well, yes. Of course it has. And it is amongst the most difficult ones. It is said, in fact, to be one of the oldest if not __**the**__ oldest."_

_Hearing that Ash looked down for a second. Everyone looked with anticipation how will he react. Then the boy smiled and got up, startling everyone with his determination. "Then it's decided! I am going to compete in Eulantis League and win it!" he announced._

_"WHA-?!" Serena freaked. "B-bb-but Ash...!"_

_"You are in a need of help." Bonnie reminded._

_"According to the readings, Yinmee's power is still coursing through your body." Professor Sycamore said. "You need to find answers on how to deal with the problem."_

_"I know that, Professor." Ash said, still smiling with determination. That surprised the group. "But I am still a Pokemon trainer aiming to be a Pokemon Master. I can't allow my condition to get in a way of my dreams. Besides, who said I can't compete while I'm looking into the matter?"_

_Everyone was having a different reaction. Clemont and Bonnie were looking at Ash as if he had lost his mind. Serena had both a mixture of worry and admiration. Worry because she thought Ash was getting full of himself. And admiration because he was not going to give up his dream that easily. Apparently the second feeling one because she had a small blush._

_And Professor Sycamore smiled. This kid was a hard one to break even with news like this._

_"Très bien. But I must warn you, Ash. Avoid any negative emotions- frustration, anger, fear. They seem to get to trigger Yinmee's power within you."_

_"I understand Professor." Ash said. "I'll do my best."_

_"It is a bit more complex than it sounds, I'm afraid." Sophie added her two cents. "That power, corruption, appears to also affect you Pokemon. I think it's through the bond you share."_

_Ash looked on the professor's assistant with worry. "You mean... If I go mad, Pikachu will...?"_

_"Also change, yes." The woman confirmed. Now the young trainer looked a bit depressed._

_"Don't worry, Professor." Serena spoke, not wanting Ash to give up. "I will keep an I on him."_

_"Serena? Are you sure?" Clemont asked, surprised to hear her say that. Ash also looked at her with surprised a expression on his face._

_The girl nodded. "Positive. I know Ash is strong. Even though he gets full of himself at times, I believe he can keep himself in control. But if I can help ensure he stays himself, then I'm going to travel along."_

_This surprised the two blonds and Ash. Now that's a royal friend._

_"Ash." Professor Sycamore addressed the boy, giving him a pendant and a bracelet. "I'd like you to take these."_

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

Ash was now playing with the pendant around his neck. It was a glass Pokeball shaped lock with a small stone inside. The wondered about the situation, though. Not about a the accessory given by from Professor Sycamore. He was wondering more on Yinmee. How could there be an evil Pokemon? He recalled how Gary lost the Viridian Gym battle, beat by a mysterious Pokemon, he called evil. It would be months before it turned out to be Mewtwo, a power-enhanced clone of legendary Mew, used by evil people. But this Yinmee... Ash could tell there was something about this Pokemon that was a whole different world.

"Ash! Look!" Serena snapped him out of his thoughts. The boy looked out the window to find a flock of Pidgeys and Pigeottos flying next to the plane. There was also one other, completely new Pokemon, resembling a vulture with four feline paws and long feather-clad tail. No, there were two of them. The two travelling friends were at awe seeing a new Pokemon. And they sure wished to see more of them.

"Amazing...!" the dark haired boy could barely contain his excitement. His antics made Serena giggle.

After another 20 minutes, give or take, the two finally got off the plane. As our heroes got to look at the new surroundings, we could see their whole new attire.

Ash was now wearing an unzipped dark blue blouse with short black sleeves over a black tank top. On his neck was hanging the pendant given from Professor Sycamore. The boy was also wearing black baggy pants and black and red sneakers. Additionally, Ash was wearing black and green gloves and a hat very similar to the one he started his Pokemon journey with, but the white part was black and a Pokeball-like symbol was on it.

Serena, on the other hand, was wearing a short sleeved white shirt under a black vest with the ribbon Ash gave her, a red skirt and her pink hat. She was no longer wearing her stockings. But was wearing black socks reaching just under her knees and brown travelling boots.

"Amazing!" Ash called. "This is Eulantis!" he looked around. The region had whole new lots of Pokemon to offer. And while it may not look any different than any other region, one thing was characteristic. In the distance, Ash and Serena could see what looked like a high cliff. What was amazing about it? It looked as if formed as a result of a battle between powerful Pokemon rather than earthquakes.

"That there is the Titan Scar." A voice said, getting the two's attention. They turned around to find an elderly man walk up to them. "The legend says that during the war 2, 000 years ago, the generals of two strongest armies fought one another to spare their men, when Entei, Suicune and Raikou aid The White Spirit fighting The Dark Shade. It resulted with the two armies being wiped from the face of the world in the climax of that fight and the formation of the Titan Scar."

"Whoa, the three of them plus one more against one... and they still had such a hard time?" Ash asked. Serena seemed to wonder if this Dark Shade was perhaps Yinmee. But if it was, then what was this White Spirit?

"It is unknown what exactly happened to these Pokemon. Or even if these two were Pokemon at all." The man explained. "My name is Jimbo. And I am a friend of the Region's Professor, who might tell you more."

"You know Professor Dize?" Serena asked joyfully. And Ash was no less excited.

"Please, take us to him." He asked.

Jimbo chuckled. "Seeing as you are new to the Eulantis, I will. Besides, I was planning on visiting the lab anyway." He explained, walking over to a jeep, smiling mischievously. Ash, Pikachu and Serena quickly followed and got on board the vehicle.

They were fortunate the travel did not take this long. While they could see a huge metropolis, about twice the size of Lumios City, the lab was far from the city. Apparently this professor preferred the wild. And what they saw surprised them. It was a rancho. The sight reminded the two of the summer camp where Serena and Ash first met years ago. She blushed at the memory. But the sight also reminded Ash somewhat of Professor Oak's lab. Although, this one was a bigger.

And on a high hill, there stood a mansion. A beautiful, western-style villa. It looked marvelous. Like one of these rich people's house. Would that mean Professor Dize was a rich guy?

"Well, c'mon, c'mon." Jimbo instructed. Only now did the kids notice the car was parked and the elder was walking towards the door. After everything sank in, the two jumped out and followed him. "This is Professor Dize's lab. And you might wanna try not to freak out." He warned.

"Um, freak out?" Ash asked.

"Why would we?" Serena added.

Jimbo again smiled mischievously. And opened the door.

That's when they noticed Pokemon running everywhere. What the...? this place looked like kindergarten. Pokemon to the right and left, running on ceilings... it was havoc.

"W-w-what is this?" Ash asked.

"How did all the Pokemon run out of their Pokeballs?" the strawberry blond girl asked, dodging a razor leaf from a Bulbasaur.

"They did not escape." Jimbo started to explain, dodging a Cindaquil fire attack without even looking. "It's Professor Dize who let them out. They're having just another playtime."

"YOU CALL THAT PLAYTIME?!" the two asked simultaneously. Can you blame them? The whole hallway was a mess. It was strange now vase or furniture was broken. "They'll bring down the house!"

"Not to worry." A feminine voice reassured, making the two look towards the hallway. Now in their view was a very well developed woman walking their way. She was about her late twenties, mid thirties. Had long silver hair tied in three ponytail, one of which was going falling on her breasts. Dark green eyes and a fair complexion. She was really tall and rather than stoic, she seemed very full of energy. Her choice of clothing was controversial really she was wearing a yellow-blue bikini top under a white lab coat. A pair of jeans reaching midway her calves and high heel shoes. She also had three different necklaces on herself.

But what drew Jimbo's and Serena's attention most was her figure. The woman was very curvy. Her bosom exceptionally large.

'_**THEY'RE HUMONGOUS!**_' the girl cried mentally, grapefruits rolling in the background. Somehow, she feared Ash would be attracted to her breasts. As a boy he preferred girls with big breasts, right?

Jimbo's reaction was, however, different. "Ah, how I've missed you, my beautiful genius! You and your fair two theories!" he cried happily, leaping towards the woman, mainly towards her impressive rack.

The woman however, keeping smiling, sidestepped, allowing the man to plant his face into Nidoking's back. The purple Pokemon was hardly excited, which he showed by slamming his tail into the man.

The woman walked over to the children. "Ah, greetings, young ones. I am Professor Angelica Dize. How may I help you?"

The two just eyed her. They both blinked. Then blinked again. Finally...

"You're the region's professor?!" they both asked at once. The woman looked at them confused at first. Was it really weird? Then realization hit her and she chuckled.

"Oh my, you must've been expecting a man." She then laughed lightly. "I get that a lot from people who come from other regions. Even Professor Oak thought I was a man before we met."

"Um... sorry about that, Professor." Ash apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "We didn't mean to offend you."

"Now now, it's alright. The majority of professors are men, after all." She assured the boy she did not feel offended. But still, Ash shouldn't have assumed Professor Dize was a man. After all, Professor Ivy from the Orange Islands was a woman and also a great Pokemon professor.

"May I ask who are you and where did you come from?" the professor asked with a warm smile.

"Oh, my name's Serena from Vaniville Town in Kalos Region." The girl introduced herself politely.

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town, Kanto. And this is my partner, Pikachu." The young trainer introduced himself as well as his first Pokemon, who cheerfully replied.

"Well, you certainly come from far away, young man." Professor Dize commented. "But, what brings you here?"

"Well, Professor Sycamore said you may know answers about this mysterious Pokemon named Yinmee, Professor." Ash answered. The woman in a lab coat all of the sudden became less cheerful.

"Yinmee, you say?" she asked, getting a nod from the two. "Just how do you know of it?"

Just as one of the two was about to answer, the door opened. The three humans turned to find a young boy enter in a rush, followed by a tall guy in his late teens.

The younger boy had straight short red hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing what Serena assumed to be a school uniform. A white long sleeved shirt under a blue vest, blue shorts reaching just above his knees and brown shoes. The boy must've been ten years old, as Ash could see in his eyes the excitement of getting his first Pokemon.

The older boy was a little darker in appearance. He had tan skin and black hair, spiky on top of his head and straight falling pass his neck, reaching to his back with blue tips. A stubble beard on his chin and the sides of his face, sideburns definitely. His eyes were black and had the look of calm and cool in them. And was quite tall and clearly athletic build. He was wearing typical black biker boots and pants with a chain attached to them. Over a white shirt with a flame design on it he was wearing a black, sleeveless coat. He had a black leather glove on his right hand and chains wrapped on both forearms. And a Moltres tattoo on his right arm. Another thing was a long black bandana on his head with a flame design, showing off some of his messy hair.

"C'mon, Nate. Hurry up. I wanna get my first Pokemon as soon as possible." The younger boy cried in excitement. This made the older guy, Nate, chuckle.

"Relax, Boris." He said coolly. "I'm sure your first Pokemon isn't going anywhere without you." He joked. Then turned to find Ash, Serena and Professor Dize looking at them. He smiled. "Hola, Professor, Dize. Long time no see." He greeted.

The busty woman smiled warmly, before waving her arms, greeting the young man like a little, overly excited kid. "Well, hello to you too, Nate! How's my favorite student doing?" she asked in a cheerful and playful tone.

Nate just smirked, with a sweat drop on his head. "Um... I'm fine, Professor. Really. Gracias..." he answered, feeling awkward. Then he regained his composure. "Anyway... the little guy here has come for his first Pokemon." He pointed at this Boris kid, who turned back and glared at the older boy.

"Nate! I'm ten as of last week! I'm not a little kid!" he protested, fuming. This caused both Nate and Professor Dize chuckle.

"Well then, why don't you follow me." She gestured. And the whole group followed her. Ash Serena were actually curious to see the local starter Pokemon. But as they were walking down the hall... "Oh, and Jimbo. One of my assistants will be coming handing your Pidgeotto." She told the elderly man who was still lying on the floor. In response, he twitched.

* * *

Just outside the lab, a certain trio, who just didn't know when to give it a rest, were using their gear to listen in on the conversation inside.

"My, it sure is lively in this lab." Jessie commented.

"And so many Pokemon... the boss will be happy." James cheered.

"Now all we gotta do is capture them." Meowth added, already plotting. It was rubbing its paws, snickering evilly.

* * *

In the lab, while Professor Dize was leading the group deeper into her mansion, Ash, Serena, Nate and Boris introduced themselves. And that was pretty much all. Before they could get onto any other topic, they reached a huge guest room. The group was at awe. It was large. Ash's house could fit in. Just how rich must've Professor Dize been?

"Now then, Boris, allow me to introduce you the three starter Pokemon." She announced cheerfully, gesturing a small box. It opened, revealing three Pokeballs. The Professor picked one. But before opening it, she pulled out a red cellphone-like device. "I almost forgot. Here. This is a Pokedex for you, Boris." She handed the device over.

"Wow, thanks Professor." The boy cheered. Ash smiled at the sight and his mind rewind back to when he got Pikachu for his first Pokemon and Professor Oak handed him his Pokedex. It was a shocking experience, literally.

"Now, here are the Pokemon you can choose from." Dize finally opened the Pokeball. A flash of white shot out from the device and hit the floor, taking form and finally revealing what looked like a no more than 3 feet tall baby ostrich with a bush for a body and wide feet. "First is Ostwig." She introduced, as the Pokemon greeted, saying its name in a pitchy tone.

"Whoa..." Ash was at awe.

"It's so cute." Serena was charmed. Then Boris pointed the Pokedex at it. The screen, which covered most of the device's surface, flashed, showing the image of the Pokemon.

"Ostwig; the Bush Pokemon; when frightened, Ostwig's legs are strong enough to knock down a tree. When hiding its head in the dirt, it is easily mistaken for a small bush even by the most observant Pokemon." The device explained.

"Cool, isn't it?" Professor Dize asked, picking another Pokeball. "Now meet candidate number 2:..." she opened a Pokeball, revealing a small red and yellow snake-like Pokemon with only two legs and oval ears and big yellow yet blazing eyes. "...Kaispark." The young trainer now pointed the Pokedex at it.

"Kaispark; the Ignition Pokemon; It lives mostly in the deserts. With its natural agility it can easily avoid majority of predators' attacks and its blazing eyes often spook away unwanted attention of smaller ones."

"That was also my starter Pokemon 7 years back." Nate explained with a nostalgic smile. Such good memories."

"Really?" Ash asked. "Is it strong?"

"It all depends on the trainer really." The tall guy said. Then he turned to the busty professor. "And the last but not least..."

"Oh, right." Dize followed and released the final Pokemon. It was a dark blue colored ferret-like Pokemon, barely more than 3 feet long, with a white underside. It had two fins on its front paws, one big on its back and two on its tail. "The final starter Pokemon is..." Before she could introduce the little guy, the device spoke.

"Aquarret; the Water Ferret Pokemon; while it is very fast and agile both on land and water, Aquarret uses stealth to capture fish for food."

"Wow, they're just so cute." Serena squealed. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"So, Boris, which Pokemon will you pick?" Professor Dize asked. The young boy gave it a deep thought. Which one should he choose? He turned to Nate, who still had this cool and calm expression on his face. Then the boy smiled and turned to the three small Pokemon.

"I choose..." everyone was waiting to hear the Pokemon's name. The anticipation was killing them. "Aquarret!" the boy called, causing the Water Ferret to jump onto his shoulder, cheering being chosen.

"Well now, isn't that sweet?" the Professor commented. "Now you can register in the Pokemon Center in Lecnaba Town. And from there go get your first badge."

"Alright." Boris cheered. Then turned to Nate, pointing at him with determination. "Look out, Nate! Next time we meet, I'll be strong enough to fight you! And once I win, you will keep away from my sister!" he proclaimed. Then he sprinted out, heading towards the exit.

The older teen sighed in slight annoyance. "Not my fault his sister likes me." He commented. Then he turned to the busty woman, handing a small package. "Well, here you go Professor. The samples you wanted from my family's garden."

Angelica's eyes popped and like an excited child grabbed the package and started rubbing it against her cheek. "Glorious. They'll be of great help to my research. I can't wait to get back to my last experiment." She continued rubbing the package against her cheek, until she actually remembered she was not alone. All three teens were staring at her like a mad woman. She cleared her throat.

"Ahem. Sorry about that. Now then, you two..." she addressed Ash and Serena. Nate was about to leave when he heard the woman's question. "How do you know of Yinmee?"

That stopped Nate in his tracks. He turned around to throw a glance at the two.

"We met it in Lumios City." Ash started explaining. "And it tried to possess me like it did to this man right now."

"It failed, but the time it spent joined with Ash left a burden on him." Serena explained, pointing at the marks on Ash's neck. The Professor's cheerful personality vanished, replaced with a serious one.

"So it really came..." she thought out loud. Seeing their confused faces, the woman continued. "During the war 2,000 years ago, nearly all documentations of its existence have been destroyed. Books, scrolls, tablets and so on. Only one thing in the world still speaks of it."

"What's that?" Serena asked.

"The Stone of Yangyuu." Nate spoke, walking to the group, still with his cool. "It is a sacred stone tablet in my home town." He explained.

"If you seek answers, you may find it there." The Professor explained. "But let me tell you this much. Yinmee is a very ancient and very powerful Pokemon. Some consider it just as old as Arceus and just as powerful. Should you run into it again, I suggest you run."

Ash and Serena looked at each other with worry. A Pokemon just as powerful as Arceus, the one that created the cosmos? No way. But if that is true... How could they hope to do anything? Was there any way to stop it?

A loud explosion echoed, shaking the whole structure. The four gasped before heading towards the source of the explosion. When they arrived to the entrance, they found it ruined by a huge, Meowth looking mecha. The most characteristic thing about it was a big red 'R' on its head.

"Wha...? what's going on?" the region Professor asked, horrified by the assault.

A laugh got everyone's attention. Then two people came out from behind the mecha.

"Prepare for trouble." The magenta haired woman said.

"Make it double." The blue haired man added.

"To prevent the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right." Meowth spoke, coming out from the hatch on the mecha's head.

"Wobbuffet!" Jessie's Wobbuffet finished.

"You guys again?" Ash was really annoyed. Serena glanced at him just in time to notice the markings on his body slowly coming to life.

"Ash, careful." The girl warned the boy. "You'll go negative if you don't calm down."

"Who are you? And why are you attacking my lab?" Professor Dize asked angrily.

"Why, we're Team Rocket, of course." Jessie called.

"And we've come here, Professor to steel all of your Pokemon." James added. "Along with your research." Then his evil smile disappeared. Now that he mentioned it... "By the way, what are you studying, Professor?"

"Oh? I study Pokemon's types." The woman explained.

"Their types? As in fire, water, grass, ground, bug, ghost, psychic, fighting, normal, dark, fairy, dragon, ice, steel, rock, flying, electric and poison?" Jessie asked. Just before Dize nodded, Jessie glanced down onto the professor's bust. Then her eyes filled with disbelieve. '_**THEY'RE HUMONGOUS!**_' she thought, with grapefruits rolling in the background.

"Why yes. I am studying the very nature of types of Pokemon." Dize cleared. "I came to believe that their specific type can infuse with the attacks that are not of their type."

"Professor, allow me to show them." Nate said, picking his Pokeball, with quickly enlarged until it could be held in his entire palm. Then he opened it. "Fight time, Charmeleon." He called.

And before the teen a huge, bipedal lizard with three claws, a single horn on the back of its head and a flame on its tail appeared.

"Charmeleon. Let's give these guys a lesson, amigo." He said. As Charmeleon cried 'Chaaaaaarmeleon', Nate narrowed his eyes. "Charmeleon! Fire blast!" he ordered.

And the Flame Pokemon shot a huge fireball from its mouth towards the mecha. Just after leaving its mouth, the fireball changed its shape, resembling a kanji for 'fire'. The attack hit the machine, but did little damage. This caused Team Rocket to laugh.

"Your puny Charmeleon's fire blast is of no match against our tech." Meowth mocked.

Nate merely smirked. "Oh, but that was merely a warm up." Now he got both Team Rocket's and The travelers' attention. "Charmeleon. Primal boost!" he commanded, still sounding cool.

Charmeleon focused and after a few seconds, it was more than just the tip of its tail covered in flame. Now it was its entire body that was in flames.

"Whoa! What's happening to Charmeleon?" Ash asked, his markings now died down.

"Charmeleon's a fire-type." Dize explained. "Right now it has accessed its full fire potential. It's nature will now infuse with any none-fire-type attacks."

"That's awesome." Serena was impressed.

"Charmeleon. Use mega punch." Nate commanded. And the Flame Pokemon did just that. It leaped towards the mecha, as its fist started to glow. Then it hit. Not only did it do a lot of damage to the machine. The flames were engulfing the wires. Soon, the whole thing started to burn and spark.

"Uh oh." Meowth expressed his worries. It opened the mecha's hatch and narrowly escaped it exploding.

"You... how dare you?" Jessie asked annoyed. "How dare you? You have any idea how much we spent on that machine?"

"No one gives a care." Ash commented, glancing at Pikachu. "Pikachu. Thunder shock!"

Without hesitation, Pikachu leaped up into the air and unleashed its attack. The trio was now twitching as the attack was affecting them, while Nate prepared for another attack.

"Charmeleon. Send them flying. Use Fire blast!" he ordered. And Charmeleon used the move, which was now even stronger.

With the big bang, the trio was now flying across the sky. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"("Wobbuffet!")

"That was awesome." Ash commented on Nate's Charmeleon.

"You're not too shabby yourself, Ash." Nate complimented, having Charmeleon return to its Pokeball.

"Um, Professor?" Serena got the woman's attention. She wanted to look at Ash more, to admire his doing a bit more. But she needed to focus on other thing. "Was that what you were talking about?"

"Yes. The Primal boost, as Nate called it, is when the Pokemon is able to reach for its inner reservoirs of power, releasing its maximum primary type power."

"Wow." Serena marveled. Then she picked up her Delphox's Pokeball and wondered. "I wonder if Delphox can achieve it?"

"Who knows?" Professor Dize answered. "As far as I know, Nate is the only one whose Pokemon achieved it. Charmeleon being the second."

"Wha... no way." Ash was speechless. Then turned to the older boy. "Is it true?"

"As far as I know... si." Nate answered. "Although... I remember there was one other who also achieved it."

"Who?" Serena asked. This also got Professor Dize to think, before she slapped herself.

"Silly me. Of course. There was this man name Lawrence who came here about seven years ago. I can't remember which, but he also had a Pokemon who could use primal boost."

"Wow. That's totally awesome." Ash got excited. "Well, I bet I will meet him if I participate in the league."

Serena got now worried. "Um, Ash. But you're..." Before she could say another word, Ash sprinted off.

"Look out, Eulantis League! Because I'm here to win!" he shouted, sprinting into the distance. Did he know where to go? Nope. But his Pikachu was going to follow nevertheless.

Serena sighed in defeat, seeing how Ash was still so energetic. Then smiled. Because this was the boy she came to love even more. She sprinted after him. "Hey, Ash! Wait for me!" she shouted, hoping to reach him.

Nate and Professor Dize looked at the two with amused looks on their faces. Then glanced at one another. Then Nate sighed.

"Guess I'd better keep an eye on them." He said, taking off after the two.

Professor Dize just waved at them. "Good luck on your journey!" she called to them. Then she turned to see there was much work to do, repairing the building.

Meanwhile Ash, Serena and Nate were chasing towards their first destination, with Ash hoping to register for the League Championship. His new adventure has already started.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The man was just sitting in his chair, reading the new reports from his agents throughout the world. He was growing tired of numerous failures of their agents. Lately not a single rare or powerful Pokemon was captured. How could it be? His organization has been suffering since the failure in Unova. No, he would not allow Team Rocket to disband. He would have none of that.

"Sir?" a young woman entered with a new file. "A report came in from Jessie, James and Meowth." She said, handing over the file.

"The man sighed in irritation as he took the file and opened it. "Probably another excuse on their failures. I should have them removed from the organization..." he paused.

Whatever it was the report said, it got his full attention. He smiled sinisterly. At long last, after nearly twelve years, it was sighted. There was a trial of that Pokemon. And it was fresh.

"Inform every agent to move to Eulantis Region." He instructed. His secretary gave him the look of confusion before he spoke. "We finally found it. The most powerful Pokemon in existence. So you failed to destroy it after all. Didn't you, Lawrence?"

Giovanni then laughed. He laughed full heartily.

**To be continued...**


	4. The top Cerlobos

**The top Cerlobos  
**

Most of the time, Ash and his traveling friends were yet asleep this early in the morning. Yes, the sun was yet to come out. But not this time. For some reason the three and Pikachu could not help but wake up. Hard to explain why, but they just felt like getting up. So they got out of their sleeping bags, got up on their legs and stretched.

"Buenos dias, niňos." Nate greeted, ruffling his messy hair. Like him, Serena and Ash still had the sleepy expressions. The blond girl was rubbing her eye while Ash scratched himself. Then they realized what the older teen said to them.

"Good morning..." Serena greeted back, while Ash yawned. The boy looked around, suddenly noticing someone missing.

"Where's Pikachu?" Ash asked. His two friends took a look around and found, to their confusion and surprise, that indeed, the Mouse Pokemon was nowhere to be found.

"Can't say I've seen him." Serena replied.

"Maybe the little guy saw something curious in the bushes and ran off." Nate thought loudly.

"I don't think so." Ash spoke, moving towards the bushes. "I mean... he's not the type to do that." Still, considering the possibility, Ash moved towards the small bush. Maybe Pikachu was behind them after all? So he peeked behind the bush, looking for his friend. But he found no sign of it being there. Maybe he ran off further into the distance?

But why would Pikachu even do that? Why would he run off? What if Team Rocket captured him in his sleep? "PIKACHU!" Ash called. "WHERE ARE YOU, BUDDY?!"

In response, the bush on the other side of the route rustled. This got everyone's attention. Something was coming, but what?

"Pikachu?..." Ash questioned, hoping it was his Pokemon. Unfortunately, it was not. It was a big, muscular canine Pokemon with a black fur, with an armor-like back and tail, which was very long yet muscular. Also, on its back, on the shoulder length, it had a metallic arc. Additionally, it had three heads with strong jaws. It growled at the trio.

"W-what is this Pokemon?" Serena asked nervously. This Pokemon looked hostile. Ash was reaching for his Pokedex, while Nate answered her question.

"It's a Cerlobos." Finally Ash aimed his Pokedex.

"Cerlobos; the Cerberus Wolf Pokemon; The middle head is its real one while the two by its sides are actually limbs. Its power can easily intimidate much larger predators."

"Careful. They're territorial creatures and get real aggressive towards intruders." The older teen warned.

"Man. I send my Pokemon to Professor Oak before leaving for Eulantis." Ash pouted. Why he did something so foolish? He does that whenever he travels to a new region- to start from basics, catch new Pokemon and befriend them. Call it whatever you want, but that's Ash. At any rate, he wished Pikachu was around by now. That or that he had actually kept one other Pokemon on him.

"I'll handle this." Serena declared. "Go, Pancham!' she threw her Pokemon, releasing a small, panda-like Pokemon holding a leaf in its mouth and with a pair of sunglasses on top its head. "Pancham! Use **Arm Thrust**!"

"¡Serena! ¡No!" Nate called.

But it was too late. Pancham Charged forward, ready to execute the attack. However, the Playful Pokemon ran through the bigger Pokemon, much its and Serena's surprise.

"W-what?!" Serena was so caught off guard she could not put 2 and 2 together.

"It's a ghost-type." Nate explained. "It's immune to fighting-type moves."

Serena's eyes widened. She did not realized that it was Ghost-type. Pokedex did not mention that. Pancham collected itself, but it was too late. Cerlobos already caught it with its head-like limbs, while gathering energy in its mouth. Then it shot a **Shadow Ball**, sending Pancham flying. The little Pokemon barely found its footing, when Cerlobos appeared before it, using **Dream Eater**, which was super effective, unfortunately. Pancham fell unconscious after the attack, looking very pale, which horrified Serena. She gasped seeing her fighting-type Pokémon in such a condition.

"Pancham!" she cried, wanting to check on the little guy, only to have Cerlobos turn its attention to her. As Serena stopped, the Cerberus Wolf Pokemon snarled savagely, letting some drool drip out from its mouth. Serena took a step back, while Ash got right in front of her in a defensive manner.

"I don't have the patience for this." Nate proclaimed, pulling out his Pokeball. "I choose you, Charmeleon!" he called, releasing his Flame Pokemon. "¡Vamos! ¡**Lanzallamas**!" he called.

And Charmeleon took a deep breath before unleashing its **Flamethrower**. Cerlobos managed to dodge the attack, however and charged at the reptilian Pokemon, ready to grab a hold on it.

"Quick! Use **Fire Blast** to stop it in its tracks!" Nate commanded. Charmeleon did not disappoint and reacted amazingly fast, unleashing its attack. Hitting right in front of the wild Pokemon, it stopped it in its tracks. More, it retreated back into the bushes.

"Serena? You okay?" Ash asked. While grateful for his concern, the blond girl was at the moment more concerned for her Pancham. She ran to it while Nate called back Charmeleon.

"Pancham? How do you feel?" she asked. Pancham managed to open one of its eyes, weakly replying. "I'm so sorry, Pancham." She felt bad. Pancham was in a really poor condition as a result of this fight. She reached for its Pokeball. "Please, take a rest." She called it back.

"Wow, I've never seen a Pokemon so ferocious before." Ash commented.

"Cerlobos are extremely territorial, but not to this extend." Nate replied. "Something is not right."

"You think something provoked it?" Serena asked.

"Let's find out." Ash suggested, running towards the bushes.

"Wait, Ash! What about Pikachu?!" the Pokemon Performer asked.

"This might be related!" the young Pokemon trainer replied, disappearing behind the bushes.

Nate could only sigh at Ash's antics. "How do you keep up with that attitude of his?" he asked. Serena giggled before responding.

"It's just who he is." She then followed Ash, leaving the older teen in slight annoyance.

"Loco..." Nate murmured under his breath, before following.

* * *

Not too far away, a certain trio was actually camping. They were lucky to find lots of berries and other fruits around to satisfy their appetites.

"Ah, that hit the spot." James said, clapping his now oversized belly.

"You can say that again." Jessie agreed. "I haven't had such a good breakfast in a long time."

"Now that we're filled, I'm feeling like a having a cage with Pikachu stuffing' for dessert." Meowth smiled, finishing with a loud burp. ""scuse me."

"That sounds rather delicious." James got up. "All we need do is find the twerps. After all..."

"Wherever the twerps are, there's our favorite Pikachu." Jessie snickered.

"So let's go and find our priced rodent, so we can deliver it to th' boss." Meowth called out.

That's when Jessie's Pokeball opened, releasing Wobuffet. "Woooobuffet!" it cried, saluting.

Then a rustle in the bushes caught their attention. The trio looked in the direction the rustling was coming from. In a manner of seconds, what looked like a three-headed canine came out, snarling at the three.

"W-what is that thing?" the magenta haired woman asked.

"I believe it's a Cerlobos." Her partner answered. "My family considers its appearance to be a sign of bad luck."

"You think th' boss would like it for its collection?" the talking Pokemon of the group asked, pale so much it was beyond description.

"Well... it is worth catching, I believe." The blue haired man replied.

Unfortunately, the Cerberus Wolf Pokemon seemed to understand what they up to and released a powerful howl, that turned them pale in fear. Then it charged a Shadow Ball attack and launched it at them, easily...

"Team Rocket blasts off too early! (Woooobuffet.)" Team Rocket cried, disappearing into the distance, as usual. Then it turned around to find something approaching. Its growls never calming down.

* * *

"Pikachu! Where are you?!" Ash called, searching through bushes. He and his friends have been searching for an hour now, but found no sign of him.

"Where could he be?" Serena spoke out her mind. "I hope he is okay."

Ash then growled and punched the tree next to him, startling her. "I bet Team Rocket took him in his sleep. I wouldn't be surprised."

"Too bad we don't have a Pokemon that could track him by the scent." Nate commented.

Serena froze at the sound of that and smacked her head. "I am so silly." She said, getting the boys' attention. "I choose you, Delphox." She called out her fox-like Pokemon. "Delphox. Think you can track Pikachu down?" she asked.

Delphox seemed a bit displeased at the idea. Just like Serena, it disliked dirt and smelly things. But, if it was to look for a lost friend, Delphox was willing get over it. It started to sniff the air, trying to pick Pikachu's scent. Ash looked at Serena's Pokemon with hope. He really hoped Delphox would pick on something.

"Del!" it cried, pointing towards general direction, leading the humans.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, looking brighter than before. "We're coming!"

They could already hear something in the distance. A growl. A savage growl. Then they entered a big field where they found Pikachu pressed against a rock. He looked rather bad. Beaten up. It took a moment for the humans to notice another Pokemon. It was Cerlobos. And it had something red coming out of its mouth.

"I-is that... blood?" Serena asked horrified.

Ash was petrified as well, until he looked down. On the ground, he noticed, a bit further from them, a bottle of ketchup. It was destroyed, but Ash, despite what many would think, was actually bright enough to put two-and-two together.

"It's ketchup." He explained. "Cerlobos must've taken it from Pikachu." He explained. Pikachu turned to see his trainer and friends and was glad to see them. Cerlobos, however, was less thrilled. It turned to them and got ready to attack.

Pikachu quickly jumped in between, as if stopping both sides, not just one. This confused the group.

"Pikachu? Aren't you the one being attacked?" Ash asked.

"Pi pika chu pi." The Mouse Pokemon spoke.

"Maybe there's more to this story than we think?" Serena wondered, making Ash consider.

"Pikachu. Mind starting from the beginning?" he asked. And here's how it started.

* * *

**Flashback...**

_Pikachu woke up very early. Something had had it wake up. Not feeling like waking Ash up, all things considered, he walked out of the tent, rubbing his eyes. The small Electric-type Pokemon yawned before pulling out the bottle of ketchup. Then he started licking it. Pikachu just loved it. To the point he was addicted. Then he heard a cry. 'What was that?' he wondered. After another howl, he made his way towards where the cry came from. After a long time of walking, Pikachu found a beaten Cerlobos lying on the ground, struggling to get up. Pikachu wondered what was wrong. That's when another Cerlobos appeared, foam running from its mouth and snarling. It was about to attack, charging a __**Shadow Ball**__. Before it launched it, Pikachu unleashed its __**Thunder Shock**__, hitting the hostile Pokemon, much to the surprise of the other. The Cerberus Wolf Pokemon was furious, but ran away anyway. Pikachu than approached the other Cerlobos and started a conversation with it._

_It turns out that this Cerlobos just moved here and just marked its territory, when the other one appeared and tried to take it for its own. Since it only just recently evolved, It was less experienced than the savage one. Pikachu then decided to help it train for the likely rematch coming. And during the training, Cerlobos was so hungry it bit the whole bottle of Pikachu's ketchup. Pikachu did not take this lightly and... well, things got a bit messy._

**Flashback end...**

* * *

"So that's what happened." Ash said, after he explained to his friends.

"That's it?" Nate looked at them with a displeased look. "All this mess because of ketchup? Not to mention us getting involved? ¡Te chiflados!" he was poking his temple.

"At any rate, Cerlobos, we can help you prepare, if you're willing to accept our help." Ash offered, walking towards the Cerberus Wolf Pokemon. The canine Pokemon growled at Ash, much to Serena and Nate's concern for Ash's safety.

"Ash!" Serena tried to get Ash to stop, but her crush just kept getting closer to the wild Pokemon. Then, just a foot or two away, he stopped, kneeled before it and offered his hand. The Cerberus Wolf Pokemon kept growling, but quickly showed surprise. Ash was smiling, confidently. This human seemed willing to help? What was wrong with it? It turned its head to Pikachu, who nodded, encouraging it to take the offer. Cerlobos looked back at Ash again. Then at his hand.

And, surprising Serena and Nate, it pressed its head against the Pokemon trainer's hand.

Ash laughed cheerfully. "Alright. Let us start the training session."

* * *

**Hours later**

Finally, it was past noon. Cerlobos jumped away from Pikachu, leaving a trail of dust. Pikachu has also landed. The electricity marked it was ready to unleash another attack. Then the two Pokemon relaxed.

"Well, I think that's all we can do for now, Cerlobos." Ash said. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"And just in time." Serena commented, pointing at the bushes. From them, a familiar, foaming Pokemon came out. It was that aggressive Cerlobos again. Likely to finish the job.

"Alright Cerlobos. Let's teach this guy a lesson." Ash encouraged. The wild Cerlobos nodded with his 'side-heads'. And took a battle stance. "Let's do this!" Ash cried.

"Use **Confuse Ray**!" Ash commanded. Even though Cerlobos was a wild Pokemon, it obeyed Ash and charged. The Savage Cerlobos dodged easily, preparing a **Shadow Ball**. "Dodge it!" came another command, which Cerlobos obeyed, avoiding the attack just in time. "Now use **Night Shade**!" Cerlobos eyes started to glow ominously, as a dark aura surrounded its body. Soon enough, the attack launched at the Savage Cerlobos, who jumped to the side.

Serena and Nate saw were watching the whole fight. "You think Ash and Cerlobos will actually win?" Serena believed Ash would pull this through, but she'd be lying saying she didn't had some doubt.

Nate scoffed at that. "After whole that training they did? They should have a chance."

Savage Cerlobos charged towards Cerlobos, ready to use **Shadow Claw**.

"Tackle using **Night Shade**!" he ordered. His strategy was to use tackle to get close to the Savage Cerlobos and hit it with **Night Shade** at the very last second. Cerlobos charged at the opponent. It knew there was the risk to it. If it unleashed **Night Shade** too early, the Savage Cerlobos might dodge it. It too late it will land a blow. Cerlobos had to time it right.

The two were closing the distance very fast. Soon they'd be clashing. Time seemed to slow down for everyone. Two Cerberus Wolf Pokemon just a foot away from each other. There was tension between them.

"NOW!" Ash commended. And there was an explosion. The two Pokemon were now facing away from each other motionless. Now only time would tell which one dealt more damage. Cerlobos was clearly, however, losing its balance. Did it suffer more damage after all. Was it too late?

Savage Cerlobos turned around and charged **Shadow Ball** in its fake side-heads, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"No!" Ash panicked. Pikachu too. Cerlobos looked behind, gritting its teeth. Was it over?

The attack seized to charge, as Savage Cerlobos suddenly seemed stunned. It suddenly waved back and forth, before having to change its pose. Ash quickly caught up.

"Its body did take more damage than it realized!" He cheered.

"No way!" Nate was wide eyed.

"You go Ash, Cerlobos! You make a great team!" Serena cheered along with Delphox.

"Now, Cerlobos, let's finish this! Astonish!" Ash commanded.

The inside of Cerlobos mouth started to glow. Then it unleashed a powerful cry. The light and shockwave shot out of its mouth, hitting its opponent directly. Savage Cerlobos skidded a few feet away from its opponent. Afterwards it struggled to get up, but soon fell. After a few seconds it tried again.

Even though it succeeded, it had a different look in its eyes. There was no aggression. No ill intend even. After looking at its smaller opponent for a few seconds, it flinched. It was now taking its leave.

It recognized defeat.

"Alright, Cerlobos! You did it!" Ash cheered, followed by Pikachu. The young Cerberus Wolf Pokemon was also cheering.

"Congratulations, Ash! Cerlobos, you were awesome!" Serena congratulated the team, while Nate, folding his arms, just nodded in approval.

Ash approached Cerlobos. "Congratulations. I think you'll handle on your own from now on." The young Pokemon trainer said. Cerlobos' smile now vanished. "Even when you get stronger and more experienced, I'm sure you'll still be coming up with better strategies of your own."

"Ash is right." Serena said. "So stay safe."

With that, the group decided to continue their way. Ash was already fired up for a gym battle. They waved their goodbye to the Cerberus Wolf Pokemon, which was still standing there, looking at them.

* * *

"So, Nate, you said the nearest Gym is in Machiari Town, right? What can you say about it?" Serena asked.

"Nothing pleasant, I'm afraid." He said. Then he looked on ahead. Hey, is that...?" he said, pointing ahead. There, in the middle of the road, Cerlobos stood before them. The group was surprised to see the Ghost-type Pokemon seemingly waiting for them.

"Hey, what's the matter, Cerlobos?" Ash asked. The Cerberus Wolf Pokemon sniffed the boy and placed its paw on his pokeballs. Ash was a bit confused.

"Could it be it wants to come along?" Serena wondered. Ash heard here and was surprised as well as a bit excited.

"Is it true, Cerlobos? You wanna join us?" he asked. Cerlobos barked happily, waving its tail. "Alright then..." Ash pulled out his Pokeball and threw it at Cerlobos, who caught it in its side-head's teeth and pressed the button in its very center. Then its whole body turned into a form of red energy and was absorbed into the Pokeball. It shook about three times before actually stopping.

"Yes!" Ash cheered. "I've caught Cerlobos!" Ash just made a new friend. His first Pokemon from Eulantis. And a big bonus, his first official Ghost-type.

With the new member of the team, Ash and his friends could now continue their adventure towards the first Gym battle in Machiari Town. But who knows what new adventure awaits them before getting there?

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Team Rocket was all aching. They groaned, while hanging on the branch of a tree who knows where.

"That's not fair." Jessie complained. "We didn't even get to do anything in this chapter."

"Well, unfortunately, this is the fate of villains." Meowth commented.

"Um... guys..." James spoke, his voice full of fear. Meowth and Jessie looked at him. He was all pale in fear, trembling. And he was pointing down. Below them, there was lots of Cerlobos, all snarling and foaming at them. They did not like having these intruders. Now the Rocket Trio were all sweating in fear.

"This is..." Jessie started.

"...a really..." James added.

"...bad joke..." Meowth finished.

"Team Rocket's begging for blasting off!" they all cried.

**To be continued...**


	5. A friend from the past

**A friend from the past**

Machiari Town. Quite a huge place for a town. It was very lively as well. The population even more interesting. The number of Pokémon populating the town was three per one human. Just wow. All kind of Pokémon were here. You could see Machoke helping the constructions. Poliwag and Scyther working in the park. A whole lot of Taillows and Pidgeys flying with letters or dropping posters. Even a few Pangoros making deliveries.

Our heroes have just arrived to the town, where Ash is expecting to challenge the Gym Leader for his first Eulantis badge. Little does he know however he'll run into someone from the past.

And right now, Serena was looking at the display of some beautiful dresses. To say her eyes were big at awe would be an understatement. They were about to get as big as half her face. She was, in Ash's none vocal opinion, like the eyes of a hungry Arcanine staring at a piece of meat. She was definitely willing to try some of them on. Oh how she wanted to try them on. Ash, wisely, did not try to stop her.

Nate decided to leave the group to by some stuff for the road. His kitchen has been considered good, but too spicy for them. So he decided to by some ingredients for the less spicy dishes.

So, Ash decided to just walk around the town. Maybe challenge someone to a Pokémon battle. So focused he was on planning for a fight he failed to notice a man he bumped into. It was a far larger man, since the raven haired boy landed on his rear, while the man just stood there as if nothing happened.

"Sorry. My bad." Ash apologized. However, while he was getting back on his feet, the man turned around only to show he was not so forgiving. The guy was very big, picking Ash up by the collar of his shirt and lifting him easily over his head. Now that the boy got a good look, the man was bald and had big mustache.

"'Sorry' y'say, brat?" the man said with a very gruff tone. "Like that's gonna do anything."

Ash sweated a bit. He apologized. He made it clear he did not mean to bump into him. What was this man's problem? "Um... what? I did say sorry. What more can I do?"

"Oh, so you're talking back, eh?" the man growled, dropping Ash down. "That's it, kid. I'm going to turn you into pasta!" he growled, cracking his knuckles. Ash paled considerably. He could already feel bruises.

"Enough, Bruno!" a female voice called. The man now known as Bruno turned to find a very well known blue haired woman in a greenish uniform and a golden badge- Officer Jenny. The officer was running their way, followed by an Arcanine. "What do you think you're doing, assaulting a boy? Are you really out of it by now?"

Bruno snarled at Jenny, making her flinch a little. How he hated whenever she appeared. But he was not stupid enough to cause trouble. He sighed and looked back at Ash. "You're lucky, brat." He said. "Don't get in my way again though." He 'warned', making his way out of here. Both Jenny and Ash watched as the big man walked away, relaxing a whole lot.

"Are you alright, young man?" Jenny asked, reaching her hand out for Ash. The teen was a little confused at first, the result of being still shaken by Bruno. But he quickly processed everything.

"Oh, yeah, I am Officer Jenny." He answered, taking Jenny's hand and getting pulled on his legs. "What's that guy's problem? I didn't bump into him purposely."

"That's Bruno." The blue haired woman explained. "He's known in Machiari town for his foul temper. That man's been a cause of lots of trouble."

"Oh, I see." Ash replied, looking in the direction that man went.

* * *

Meanwhile Serena just exited a shop carrying a huge colorful bag. The girl was giggling looking brighter than usual.

"I got my hands on a wonderful dress." She thought out loudly. And she couldn't help but giggle. "I wonder if I should get something for Delphox and Pancham. Although they still got a few things they have yet to try."

"Then you have no need to get them anything material." A familiar voice with a strong Hispanic accent spoke. When the honey blonde turned, she found the owner of the voice.

"Nate. Are you done shopping already?" she asked, seeing him carry a few bags.

"Si. I know a few friendly grocers in the bazaar. Their vegetables are the best." He commented, proudly introducing the bags. "And what of Ash? You seen him?"

"No. We split up by this store and I haven't seen him since." She answered. The older teen, of course, sighed in annoyance.

"Eso es genial..." he murmured sarcastically. "Fine, let's go find him then. Any ideas where to look for him?"

Serena took her time to register what he asked of her. Then she pressed her finger against her chin, thinking for a while. "He'll be either fighting someone or eating somewhere." She said still in the thinking pose.

Nate sweat dropped at how she answered. "He's not a very complicated person, is he?"

She giggled at the comment. "Nope. That's Ash for you." Nate sighed again.

"Let's go find him. Vamos." He suggested. And the two took off to wherever he could be.

* * *

Ash followed Officer Jenny around town to The Pokémon Center. After confirming his claim to be a Pokémon trainer, Jenny thought it best to get him there so Nurse Joy would attend his Pokémon. Plus, she assured him this was the best place for his friends to find him. And not too soon, the young trainer saw The Pokémon Center. It was a very huge building, resembling a Pokéball. Only instead of red-and-white it was blue-and-yellow. Still, it was impressive. It had to be the biggest Pokémon Center Ash saw thus far.

"Here we are, Ash." Jenny said. "The Pokémon Center.

"Pi pika chu." The Mouse Pokémon cheered.

"Great." The young trainer said with a smile. "Now I can have my Pokémon looked at. And I might just run into my friends."

And with that idea in mind, Ash ran towards the Center. He was so hoping to find Serena and Nate inside. But when he entered, he found... no, heard something.

"Nurse Joy! Will you please take good care of my heart paining from love for you?"

Ash and Pikachu were stunned. That voice. And corny line. Plus flirting with Nurse Joy. Ash knew only two people acting like that. But since one of them was a younger girl who stayed in Kalos... there was only one option left. Ash felt very nostalgic and extremely happy to hear him again. And so was Pikachu.

The two finally overcame their shock and looked around to finally spot a young man with spiky brown hair, a tan complexion and, what's more characteristic, eyes which appeared completely close. There was no doubt about that.

"Brock?!" Ash called.

Brock, the former Pewter Gym Leader, long-time travelling companion, brilliant cook, big brother figure and hopeless womanizer. Ash met him at his very first gym battle. Since then he travelled with Ash through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh.

The said teen turned around, confused at first. But once he saw a familiar face with a Pikachu riding on his shoulder... "Ash!" he called. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Great to see you Brock." The young protagonist cheered, shaking hands with his old friend. "But what brings you to Eulantis?"

"Well, I originally came here for vacation." The former Pewter Gym Leader explained. "Things are looking real good back home, so I decided I needed some time for myself for once. And when I arrived, I discovered there are some of the most beautiful girls in this Region!" Great, now he got all fired up. "I just had to come and see Nurse Joy in of Eulantis Region!"

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped at their friend's antics. "Well, Brock sure hasn't changed. Has he, Pikachu?"

"Pi ka..." Pikachu replied.

"Alright! Enough of this!" a familiar aggressive voice demanded. Ash and Brock, along with Joy, Jenny and other people in the Pokémon Center, turned towards the entrance, finding Bruno entering. "I've had it with this waiting! Joy, Where are my Pokémon?!" he demanded.

Joy paled at the sight of said man. "I- I'm sorry, B-Bruno. T-t-they'll... be ready any second... n-n-n-n-n-now..." she stuttered in fear. The man did not real take it well.

"Make it fast, Nurse!" he demanded.

Brock saw it in Nurse Joy's eyes. She wasn't just afraid of this man. She was terrified of him. Like an Oddish facing an angered Magmar. And Brock being Brock could not stand it.

"Hey! What is your problem, sir?!" Brock questioned.

Bruno turned around and looked at the teen with a snarl, intimidating the young man. "Keep your nose out of other people's business, brat." He growled. He turned back to Joy, who finally got his Pokéballs back. After picking them back, he faced Brock again. "Or maybe you'd like to face me?"

"After my Pokémon are healed, why not." Brock said. Bruno smirked arrogantly. Then noticed Ash.

"Hey! You're that pesky kid from before! You still own me an apology!"

"What?" Ash snapped. "Look here, I didn't bump into you purposely, mister. And I did apologize. What do you want?"

Bruno only growled more. It was as if he was mad for everything. "That does it kid!" he shouted.

"That's enough!" Officer Jenny jumped in. "There will be fighting in the Pokémon Center, Bruno!"

The man just smirked. "There's a battlefield at the back of the Center. We can fight there."

Now Ash growled. "Fine. If that gets you to stop, I'll fight you." He couldn't tolerate this man's attitude anymore. Who did he think he was?

The man smiled smugly at Ash.

* * *

In no more than 3 minutes, Ash and Bruno got to the Pokémon battlefield at the back of The Pokémon Center. Brock stood aside as a viewer, whilst Nurse Joy acted as a referee. The two stood ready for Joy to give them a go. And Brock had to admit the tension between the two was, well... Then Brock felt something. Something bad was about to happen. But what? Why was he having such a bad feeling?

"This is a two-on-two battle!" Joy announced. "The trainers are allowed to change their Pokémon during battle! Begin!" she called, swinging her arm down in the 'Go' manner.

"I choose you, Pikachu!" Ash called. And his partner jumped off trainer's shoulder. The Mouse Pokémon smiled cockily, releasing a few sparks to show it was going to give Bruno's Pokémon a tough fight.

But the man just chuckled. "Like that little thing's going to intimidate me." He laughed, throwing his Pokéball. "I choose you, Houndoom!" he called, releasing a black Doberman-like Pokémon with black fur and an orange underbelly. This Pokémon also had curled horns on its head and a long spate tail.

"A Houndoom, huh?" Ash wondered. Then smirked. "Alright, Pikachu. Let's do this."

"Pika!" the electric Pokémon agreed.

"Go! Let's start with **Quick Attack**!" Ash instructed. The yellow Pokémon without hesitation started to move, appearing as nothing more than a blur. Houndoom stood its ground, preparing for the strike.

"Houndoom! Use **Inferno** on the battlefield!" Bruno instructed. The Dark Pokémon grew a smirk on its long orange snout. It took a deep breath in and unleashed a powerful stream of flames at the battlefield. The ground began to scorch, at places releasing streams of flames. The tactic proved effective. Pikachu stopped in its tracks, avoiding getting burned by one of the streams.

"Pikachu!" Ash called in concern. He was watching his first Pokémon dodging the streams of fire in various ways, from simple leaps to the side to amazing acrobatic jumps only a Pikachu could perform. The black-haired trainer looked at Bruno and gritted his teeth when he saw that guy smirking. He recognized that look in his eyes. Same as Gary Oak's when he started his Pokémon Journey. Bruno was looking down both at him and his Pikachu. Ash knew he had to find a way to deal with this.

"Pikachu! Use **Thundershock**! Aim for Houndoom!" he commanded. Pikachu jumped high into the air, building up the energy and unleashed the attack.

"Houndoom, dodge it!" Bruno commanded. "That use **Shadow Ball**!" the Dark/ Fire Type Pokémon seized its fire attack and dodged to the side. After the electric attack passed, The Dark Pokémon opened its snout, gathering dark energy that soon formed a dark ball. Once ready, Houndoom shot it at Pikachu, who was descending towards ground. Ash quickly thought of the counter measure.

"Pikachu! **Electro Ball**, quick!" The Mouse Pokémon acted fast, forming a ball of electricity on its tail. Within a second or two, Pikachu swung its tail, letting the attack fly towards the incoming Shadow Ball. The two spheres of energy met and exploded. Using smoke as cover, Houndoom moved fast.

"Houndoom! Teach that brat a lesson! Use **Flamethrower**!" Bruno commanded. And the canine Pokémon did not disobey. It unleashed a huge stream of flames right at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge it!" Ash instructed and his Pokémon listened. That's what Bruno planned for.

"Houndoom! Catch that rodent with your **Flame Fang**!" he commanded. Just as Pikachu was about to touch the ground, Houndoom appeared in a blur, with its fangs set on fire. Pikachu cried in panic. But before it could do anything, or before Ash could give out the command, Houndoom landed its attack. It caught Pikachu in its fangs. Pikachu cried in pain as Houndoom was trashing it before letting go. As Pikachu skidded across the battlefield...

"Pikachu!" Ash cried in concern.

"Now finish it off with **Inferno**!" As Bruno gave the order, the Dark Pokémon took another deep breath and unleashed the attack. This time however it was not aimed at the battlefield. It was aimed at the Mouse Pokémon. And it hit.

"PIKACHU!" Ash panicked. As the flames died down, the young trainer from Pallet Town could see just bad the damage was. Pikachu was covered in bite marks and burns. It was greatly weakened and in pain. Ash could hardly recall when was the last time his partner was this badly hurt. No, it was worse than anything before. Even when the flock of Spearows hurt Pikachu wasn't that bad. Or even when Paul beat him and his Pokémon.

"Pikachu is unable to battle." Nurse Joy declared.

Ash ran over and picked up his friend. "Pikachu? Are you...?" he stopped himself, as he gently lifted Pikachu. He couldn't finish his question. He knew Pikachu was not fine. He looked at Bruno, who was smiling proudly at his handy work. How could anyone be that cruel? The young boy returned to his station and set his Pokémon on the bench. Then glared back at Bruno. He was not going to let this one go.

Brock took a closer look at the situation. '_To put that much power into the last two attacks._' He thought. He took a closer look at Houndoom. And he noticed something about it. '_It's..._'

"I choose you, Cerlobos!" Ash called out his new Pokémon. As the Cerberus Wolf Pokémon appeared, it let out its cry, which made Houndoom flinch. Once it stopped, it took a minute to look at Ash. Then it noticed Pikachu and what condition it was in. After getting over its initial shock, it glared back at Houndoom and snarled savagely, which did not go unnoticed.

"A Cerlobos, huh?" Bruno smirked. "Too bad for you, kid! Cerlobos might be a Ghost-type, but it's also a Steel-type. Which means I have the advantage! Houndoom! Use **Flamethrower**!" He commanded. And the canine Pokémon did just that.

Ash, however, was focused. "Cerlobos! Dodge it and use **Night Shade**!" he commanded. The 'multi-headed' Pokémon did just that. It dodged to the side, avoiding the stream of fire. Then unleashed its attack, which actually hit the target nicely. But the young trainer wasn't finished yet. "Now use **Confuse Ray**!" And Cerlobos did just that. However...

"Dodge it!" Bruno ordered. And Houndoom was able to do that just in the nick of time. However, Brock noticed something about the way it moved.

'_It's exhausted. It must've put a lot of power into its attacks while fighting Pikachu_.' He deduced.

"Oh no you don't! Cerlobos, use **Night Shade** again!" Ash commanded. And Cerlobos did so, landing a direct hit on Houndoom. The Dark Pokémon tried to stand it ground, but it fell.

"Houndoom is unable to battle." Joy declared. "Both trainers are down to one Pokémon."

After getting Houndoom back to its Pokéball, Bruno scoffed. "Lucky shot. I am still winning it." He declared, pulling out another Pokéball. "Go..." he called.

The Pokéball opened and released a Pokémon with a humanoid torso, reptilian legs and monkey arms. Additionally, its head resembled a toad with pointy ears and one slightly curled horn. It had a short tail and two big wings. Its eyes were small and red with two black triangular markings around them- two to the side and two just under them. Its skin was gray and stone-like, with the exception for two rune-like markings on each arm. That was...

"Stonegoyle!" Bruno smiled.

"A Stonegoyle?" Brock wondered. "I've never heard of that Pokémon."

"I have." A voice next to him said. Brock looked to his left to find a young trainer reaching for his Pokédex. Once he opened it...

"Stonegoyle- The Rock Beast Pokémon- Due to its rock-like skin it can easily pretend a rock or a statue to hide. While considered too heavy to fly, it has shown amazingly ability to glide."

"Wow. That's one strange Pokémon, right Ash?" he shouted the question to his friend. However, when he looked at Ash, what he saw confused him.

Ash was just standing there, wide-eyed. Shaking. Was he... scared?

"A-a S-s-s-s-s-Sto-Stone-goyle...?" he stuttered. Brock was now shocked. Ash **was** afraid. Of a Pokémon.

"Stonegoyle! Use **Stone Edge**!" He ordered.

"Stonegoyle!" the Rock Beast Pokémon cried, causing some stones to lift up and some dust to gather into stones. Within a few seconds, it launched a barrage of stones towards Cerlobos, hitting it.

"Now, Stonegoyle, use **Shadow Claw**!" he ordered. As Stonegoyle's arm got covered in shadows, forming a clawed hand, it leaped at the Cerberus Wolf Pokémon, landing a direct hit. As Cerlobos fell to the ground, Joy was about to declare the fight was over. But Bruno was not finished yet. "Finish this, Stonegoyle! Use **Nightmare**!"

"What?!" Nurse Joy cried out in shock.

"Is this guy kidding?" the same trainer as before questioned.

"But in this situation..." a female trainer thought. Brock never heard of this Nightmare attack before. But it sounded bad. Stonegoyle started building up the energy, seemingly being engulfed in black flames. Then they burst into something bigger, as huge red eyes and a sinister smile appeared. The attack launched, but from what Brock could see, it was aimed both at Cerlobos and Ash- the distance between the two was rather small.

This guy just ordered its Pokémon to attack another trainer.

And Ash was still not moving, paralyzed by fear.

"**Flamethrower**!" a voice called. And a stream of fire stopped Nightmare from hitting both Ash and Cerlobos.

"What?!" Bruno snarled. "Who dares interrupt me while I'm punishing the brat?!" he called.

Then Nate and Serena made their appearance known. "You'd be wise to calm down, Senior." Nate spoke. "It is against the rules to have their Pokémon attack the trainer."

"Ash!" Serena cried in worry and concern, seeing how Ash was just standing there. She ran over to him to check on him. To her surprise, he was just standing there. "Ash? What's wrong? Speak to me!" now she was really worried.

"You've got a problem with me, kid?" Bruno asked arrogantly. "Then be a man and say it."

"No." Nate answer with a dreadful look. "We fight this. Charmeleon! Let's show this idiota some real fire power! **Fire Blast**!" he commanded. And the Flame Pokémon unleashed the said attack.

"Stonegoyle! Dodge that pitiful attack and use **Stone Edge**!" the aggressive man ordered. Stonegoyle did dodge the Fire Blast. But when it prepared to use Stone Edge, Charmeleon was right before it. "Wha...?"

"Charmeleon! **Flamethrower** at point blank!" the teen commanded. Charmeleon smiled sadistically and used the attack, hitting its opponent directly. Surprisingly, it really hurt. "Followed by **Mega Punch**!" Charmeleon hardened its glare, which looked even scarier due to the scars on its face. Charmeleon's right paw started to glow, as it pulled its fist back and delivered a very devastating blow, sending Stonegoyle flying and into the wall. Bruno was shocked. Stonegoyle was a Rock/Dark-type. Yet it lost so easily to a Fire-type.

"N-no way..." Bruno was shocked. He lost so easily.

"Bueno, Charmeleon. Return." Nate called back his Pokémon. Then ran over to Ash and Serena, not noticing Brock doing the same.

"How is he?" Brock asked.

"He... he's terrified." Serena answered.

Brock grabbed Ash by his shoulders and gently shook him. Ash. Ash! Snap out of it. It's gone. That Stonegoyle is out of sight now." He spoke. Ash blinked a few times.

"T-thanks..." he murmured.

"Ash? What happened there? I don't recall you ever being afraid of any Pokémon like that." The former Pewter Town Gym Leader asked.

"I..." Ash was hesitant to answer. He looked down in shame. "I had a bad experience with Stonegoyles when I was younger." Hearing that caused Brock, Serena and Nate to look at each other. Bad experience? What kind?

They knew not they were being observed by two trainers in the corner. One of them was male with a purple hair cut in a Mohawk, green eyes and a bit pale skin tone. He was wearing a white tank top, brown baggy pants and military boots. The other trainer was female with long purple hair with five bangs, huge purple eyes, light purple lipstick on her lower lip. She was dressed in a white top slightly revealing her midsection, a red skirt, black stockings and black travel boots.

The boy smirked. "Well, this guy might be interesting."

"Oh yes." His female friend spoke, licking her upper lip. "I wanna know him better."

* * *

A few hours later, Ash finally pulled himself together. After getting his Pokémon, he introduced Brock to Nate and Serena. Serena knew about Brock from Ash's tales. She seemed fine with the guy. Nate on the other hand simply neutral. He shook hands with Brock but that was it. He would need to know him better.

"So, where off to now, Mister Pokémon Master?" Brock joked.

Well, my Gym Battle is in this town. So I just gotta find it." Ash answered.

"Not so fast, Ash." Nate raised his hand up in a stopping manner. "You first had better register." He instructed.

Ash scratched the back of his head, laughing sheepishly. "Oh, right. That..." his friends sighed. That's Ash for you.

"Loco..." Nate commented.

"Nope. That's just Ash for you." Serena defended her childhood friend. However, something about the way she said it made Nate curious.

"Anyway, great to see you again Brock. I've missed your cooking. Especially since travelling through Eulantis." Ash said, drooling. Pikachu followed its trainer's example.

"Que?! Now I feel insulted!" Nate barked. The whole group laughed.

"No worries. We can switch." Brock answered.

"Now I'm starting to like you, mi amigo."

And with Brock back on the team, Ash and his friends continue on with their adventures.

**To be continued...**


	6. A mocking Clanary

**The mocking Clanary**

Machiari Town. After having their Pokémon healed, Ash jumped out of the Center with fire in his eyes.

"Alright, Pikachu, let's go for our first gym battle!" He called, pointing forward, as the background exploded, giving more drama to the scene.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu called, ready for a battle.

"Um... Ash?" Serena called. "Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself again?"

"She's right. You still haven't registered for the league." Nate pointed out coolly. Ashes mood dropped. He realized how he got all hyped up for nothing. He faced his friends, scratching the back of his head and chuckling nervously. "Loco..."

"Well I see Ash still hasn't changed." Brock chuckled. But that's the boy he knew. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh, right!" Ash suddenly caught everyone's attention. "I need to make a call!"

Everyone blinked at that.

* * *

Few minutes later, Ash was by the video-phone, waiting for the connection. Seconds passed and no answer. Ash wondered if anyone was home.

"/Hello?/" a woman's voice answered. On screen, Ash and company could see a beautiful for her age woman with red hair tied in a pony tail, wearing a pink blouse over a yellow shirt. Judging by her face, she must've been tired. But when she took a closer look at the screen, she seemed to recuperate. "/Oh, Ash. Hello there. Where are you? I thought you'd be home by now./"

The boy scratched his cheek. "Well, sorry mom. I'm afraid I got a little sidetracked." He answered. In reality, he wasn't sure whether or not to tell her about Yinmee and what it's done to him. But he could tell her where he was. And that he was going to compete in the league. "You'll never guess where I am now."

"/Oh? Where?/" she asked.

"I'm in..." he was cut off by Nate, who had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Where are your manners, Niño?! How about introducing us!" He shouted with a big tick mark on his temple. He quickly cleared his throat and gestured for Serena to go first.

She felt embarrassed. This was the first time she was going to talk with Ash's mother. What if she gets the wrong idea? What if she doesn't approve of her? No, no. Slow down. She was getting ahead of herself. Scratch that. What is she thinking? It's just introductions. What is there to be embarrassed about?

"H-hello, Misses Ketchum. My name's Serena." She introduced herself with slight embarrassment. No one noticed, but Delia's smile was a bit different than usual upon meeting her son's friends.

"And I'm Nate, Señorita Ketchum. Pleasure to know you." The older teen smiled, waving to the screen.

"Brock here. Great to see you again, Miss Ketchum." The ex Gym Leader from Pewter smiled.

"/So you're all travelling with my son? Thank you all for being with him./" she smiled.

Ash finally got up and looked into the screen. "As I was saying, mom... I'm in Eulantis. And I am going to compete in the local..." he paused, confused. What confused was how his mother's expression changed.

* * *

Delia Ketchum was usually a warm person, cheerful. Even in her early childhood. In her teens, she developed a motherly attitude, which made her the friendliest person in Pallet Town. It was impossible not to get along with her. And she would more that happily help out if she could.

"/Mom?/" Ash asked, getting her attention. She blinked a few times before returning to reality. "/Are you okay?/"

"I am, Ash." She answered. However, this time there was no usual warmth in her tone. She was serious. "And while I believe you should leave Eulantis, I doubt I can actually force you back." That shocked the young trainer.

"/Mom?/"

"Ash. I think you're old enough to hear this. Your father's from Corrira City in Eulantis." Delia said.

Ash sure was shocked. He almost jumped into the screen. "/WHAT?! Are you serious, mom?!/"

"Yes, dear. So you might want to take your time while you're there."

"/I think I might just do so, mom. Well, I gotta go. Badges won't win themselves, after all./" He joked.

"I wish you luck, honey." Miss Ketchum finally said in her usual warm and motherly tone, with a smile. "Oh, and Ash..." She got his full attention. Seeing her face serious again, it must've been something important. It was... "Don't forget to keep your underwear clean." She said in her usual warm tone.

Face-plant.

"/MOM!/" Ash complained in embarrassment. Brock just chuckled along with Pikachu at this. Serena slightly blushed, suppressing her slight giggle. And Nate just smirked in amusement.

As the video-call ended, Delia sight tiredly. Her mind raced for a bit. She turned around and moved to the drawer, from which she pulled out an old bluish album. Once she opened it, she looked at the photos in there.

Delia let a few tears fall down her cheeks, before she wiped them off and looked out the window. "Lawrence. Did I do the right thing? Was it right not to tell Ash you're travelling through Eulantis yourself right now?" she wondered. She hardly understood why he left them. But never hated him. Never taught her son to hate him. Because he never did anything without a reason. And if he didn't tell what reason was there, it must have been a **real** good reason.

* * *

**Back in Eulantis**

Ash and friends finally decided to walk to Nurse Joy's desk so Ash could register for the League. As always, the young trainer was all excited. "This time we're gonna win it, Pikachu. That's a promise to ourselves."

"Piiika!" Pikachu agreed. They refused to lose this league.

"Don't get too cocky, Ash." Brock warned. "This kind of attitude may be your downfall."

"Besides, Eulantis League real harsh." Nate added his two cents. "The Gym Leaders are mostly brutal. And they will test more than just your skills."

That got Serena's attention. "What do you mean?"

The whole group stopped, allowing the local trainer to explain. "Each Gym Leader tests a different aspect of a trainer. Be it physical or mental. That Bruno guy for example..." at the mention of the name, Ash visibly flinched, remembering the man's Stonegoyle. He immediately felt embarrassed for freezing in fear. "He's the Gym Leader in Burriroto Ville. His philosophy on Pokémon battle is about their strength. He's going to test if your Pokémon have the strength needed to take down the opponents in the finals."

"So Ash needs to be prepared mentally, while his Pokémon need to be prepared physically for a Gym Battle?" Brock asked.

"Exacta."

"So I'm gonna have to train real hard." Ash said in a serious tone. It was hard to say whether there was determination or fear in his voice. Probably because he believed Stonegoyle was going to be a challenge. Just the sight of it paralyzed him. He wondered if it was similar or worst to Misty's fear of Bug-type.

His friends looked at him with concern. It was unusual for Ash to be like this, unless he was depressed or preparing for a major battle. But soon he looked up with his usual determined expression.

"Well, I just gonna prepare for when the time comes." He said, making his way to register again.

"Then you will wait a little longer, gringo." A gruff voice came from the other corridor. When the group turned their attention to there, they found two teens about a year older than Ash and Serena. One of them was male with a purple hair cut in a Mohawk, green eyes and a bit pale skin tone. He was wearing a white tank top, brown baggy pants and military boots. The other trainer was female with long purple hair with five bangs, huge purple eyes, light purple lipstick on her lower lip. She was dressed in a white top slightly revealing her midsection, a red skirt, black stockings and black travel boots. "This league is not for some want-to-bes. So go home so you don't embarrass yourself before the real trainers like me." The boy finished with an arrogant smile.

Only to get slapped on the back of his head by his female companion. "Behave yourself." She said with an surprisingly smooth and high voice. Very adult-like, yet very young at the same time. "I apologize. This is Francisco, my twin brother. I am Nike. And you are?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. And this is my buddy, Pikachu." The raven haired teen introduced. His Pokémon friend was quick to introduce himself.

"My name's Serena. Nice to meet you." The honey blond girl politely bowed.

"I'm Brock, Pewter Gym Leader- currently on vacation."

"Nate." The oldest of the group introduced himself simply.

Then Nike quickly leaned forward to Ash. She leaned so close to his face, the young Pokémon Trainer had to lean back a bit. "And your handsome. How about you and I get to know each other a. Little. Better..." She started to close the distance, staring into his brown eyes with her purple ones, with a seducing look in them.

Much to Serena's shock. Or horror. Who's to guess? She would have intervened...

But someone beat her to it.

"Oh, I would be so honored to know you a lot better." Brock spoke, of course, being weak to females' charm.

However, Nike pulled her hands out his hands. "Sorry. You're too old for me." That hurt Brock. So much it actually pained this story's author to write this. Not. The girl then returned her attention to Ash. "You on the other hand... young, determined. For a short stature I bet you got a big heart. How about I learn just how big?" She leaned ever closer to the young man, who was getting pretty uncomfortable with his newfound situation.

Luckily, Serena was there to the rescue. And the fire in her eyes was... Wait. Fire?... and she had fangs for tee... Uh oh.

"Excuse me. Ash happens to be off limits." She stated. Much to Ash's confusion.

"Uh... I am?" the boy in question asked.

"Oh really? And who are you to say that?" Nike asked in an annoyed tone.

"I happen to be a Pokémon Performer aiming to be Region Queen. Serena is the name." the honey blonde introduced herself, proudly.

"Oh, really? Well then..." Nike said, with a smug smile of her own. "I happen to be a Pokémon Performer myself. And there will be a Pokémon showcase pretty soon. So I declare you my rival."

"Wait... just like that?" Serena got a little lost.

"And whoever wins the Eulantis Queen title..." Nike was about to announce, when she closed the distance between the two. And whispered into Serena's ear: "Get's to ask Ash out for a date."

...

Serena just got so red, it had to be a new shade of it.

"Enough chit chatting already, sister." Francisco spoke, pulling out his Pokéball. And faced Ash. "I wanna battle you, Ketchum. Show me what you've got."

Ash smirked at the challenge. He was actually worried he'd never get one. "Alright. You've got yourself a battle."

"Pika chu." The Mouse Pokémon followed trainer's example.

"Let's make this a tag battle." Nike said. "I wanna know both my rival's skills as well as those of my future boyfriend."

"Wha...? Fine then, a tag battle it is then!" Serena yelled in anger, pulling out her Pokéball.

After reaching the battlefield just few blocks away, the two teams got ready.

"This is a tag battle between Francisco and Nike vs. Ash and Serena. Each trainer can use only one Pokémon. If both Pokémon on one team are unable to battle or are too injured to continue, the team loses." Nate announced.

"Wait a minute. 'Too injured'?" Brock was a bit concerned. Nate glanced at him and explained.

"Things are far harsher around here." He explained. "Teams! Choose your Pokémon!"

"Come on out, Eevee!" Serena called, releasing a small canine-like Pokémon with a very cute appearance.

"Cute." Nike commented. "Now here's my Clanary." She opened her Pokéball. And from it came out a small yellow bird-like Pokémon with a small black beak and big shiny eyes. It had two bigger black wings like any other bird Pokémon, as well as two smaller yellow wings at its hips. And two relatively big feet. It also had a melody-like voice.

"What is this Pokémon?" Serena asked, pulling out her Pokédex.

"**Clanary- a Singing Pokémon- Clanary is said to appease the very soul of the person or Pokémon to listen to its voice.**"

"Wow. Sounds kinda cool." Ash admitted. Serena nodded in agreement.

"It's also considered a symbol of romance." Nike spoke, with dreamy eyes. "You complimenting my Clanary must be fate."

"Save it." Her twin brother growled. "Time to battle!" he threw his Pokéball. And from it came an Aron. A small quadruped Pokémon with four stubby legs and a large round head. Its body is black with plates of gray armor covering its head, back, and legs.

"Alright then." Ash spoke. "I choose Cerlobos." The said Pokémon came out. After seeing Aron, it suddenly got hostile. But only at Aron.

The twins got a surprised look. "Whoa. A Cerlobos." The male twin said.

"Yeah. And it seems obedient." The female twin added. "Many trainers have trouble with a Cerlobos due to its aggressive nature. It's easier to train a Gyarados than a Cerlobos."

"You like him even more now. Don't you, sister?"

"You kidding? I think I am in love!" she smiled. Francisco sighed sweat dropping. This was causing him a headache.

* * *

"What's that thing?" Jessie asked. The trio, as always, was following Ash and hisfriends, waiting for an opportunity to capture Pikachu. But, like now, they were curious about other Pokémon as well.

"I believe it's a Clanary." Meowth answered.

James pulled out his portable computer ran through the database. After getting the same thing as from the Pokédex...

"I've got an idea!" Meowth announced. "We'll give it to the boss!"

"Huh? How so?" Both Jessie and James asked in wonder.

"Imagine the boss getting in a bad mood one day. Because of it he won't be able to come up with a good plan his incompetent goons are supposed to follow. That's when Clanary starts singing its beautiful song to him, calming him down. After gaining new strength, y'know what'll he say? 'Thanks to this Clanary I got from Meowth and his two friends, I feel like giving them a big promotion.'"

"Yay! A promotion!" the Rocket Trio cheered. "Executive directors! Life-free cafeteria entrance card!"

"So, should we do this the sneaky style or just go all out with a frontal assault?" James asked.

* * *

"Aron!** Mud-slap**!" Francisco commanded. His Pokémon obeyed and executed the attack.

"Cerlobos! Dodge it and use **Nightshade**!" Ash instructed. The Cerberus Wolf Pokémon swiftly dodged the incoming attack and unleashed its own. The Iron Armor Pokémon barely managed to dodge that attack.

"Okay, Eevee! Let's try **Tackle**!" Serena instructed her Evolution Pokémon. Her Pokémon obeyed and charged at the opponent.

Nike simply smirked. "Clanary. **Gust** if you please." The Singing Pokémon obeyed and unleashed a powerful wind attack which pushed Eevee back. The small canine-like Pokémon struggled to stay its ground, unable to move forward. But Gust was stronger. Eevee flew back some distance.

"Eevee! Hang in there!" Serena called in concern. As the Evolution Pokémon tried to get up...

"Now, Clanary! Be a dear and use **Peck**!" The purple haired girl commanded. Clanary obeyed and dashed at Serena's Eevee as its beak started to get enveloped in an aura. But Serena and Eevee would not fall for this so easily.

"Eevee! Quick! Use **Double Team**!" the Pokémon Performer called. And so, in place of one Evolution Pokémon there was now a dozen. Clanary flew straight through two of them, before flying back up. "Now use **Swift**!"

Nike would not stand for it. Serena proved to be a quick thinker. But she was far from over. She had a plan for Double Team. "Clanary! Use **Gust** again! Wipe them all out!"

Good call. Clanary used its strong wings and created another powerful wind that hit all Eevee on the field. However, the Evolution Pokémon managed to execute its attack, launching a volley of stars at the Singing Pokémon. As a result, both Pokémon were hit.

"Cerlobos! Back up Eevee! Use **Nightshade** on Clanary!" Ash called seeing Serena's Pokémon taking a strong hit. The Cerberus Wolf Pokémon looked at Eevee, finding it struggling to get up. With a savage snarl, Cerlobos jump in between Eevee and Clanary, unleashing its attack on the latter.

Clanary almost got hit. But was fortunately covered by Aron, which used **Mud Slap**. Cerlobos snarled, as it looked at Aron. The Iron Armor Pokémon took a stance and was ready to attack again.

"Playing it rough, Ash?" Nike asked sweetly. "I like it rough." While Nike made an innocent face to Ash, the said boy just clearly did not get what she was implying. However, Serena was red on the cheeks on what the purple-head was implying, while Francisco sweat dropped. Brock's jaw dropped slightly, and felt a bit of jealousy. And Nate just face-palmed.

"Since you like it rough..." a voice spoke, getting everyone confused. Then something fell from the sky, catching all four Pokémon on the field. And a mechanical arm extended catching Pikachu. Wonder who could have done that? (sarcasm)

Everyone was confused and shocked, looking up. Finally getting the answers. "... you should prepare for trouble.

"And make it double. We hit the jackpot." A male voice added.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"And James."

"Team Rocket brilliantly blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight."

"Meowth, that's right." A certain Meowth added, with a Wobbuffet finishing it.

"Team Rocket?!" Ash shouted in annoyance.

"These guys still after Pikachu?" Brock questioned. Although, for some reason, he wasn't that surprised.

"La Tres Idiotas? What's their deal?" Nate asked.

"Give us back our Pokémon!" Nike demanded.

Team Rocket, of course the bad guys that they are, or claim to be, laughed at that. "Silly girl. Why would we give back what's our?" Jessie mock-asked.

"Pikachu! Thundershock!" Ash ordered. The Mouse Pokémon did as instructed, but it brought no effect, much to its confusion.

"Oh no! They've prepared!" Serena observed. "Eevee! Try to break free!"

"You too Clanary! Aron!" The twins called. Unfortunately, nothing.

"Ha! We knew you'd try that." James commented smugly.

"But we outsmarts you." Meowth added his two cents. Though it was a bit harder for the twins to understand the Scratch Cat Pokémon who was speaking with Brooklyn accent. (**A.N.: at least I think that's Brooklyn accent. Let me know if I'm wrong.**)

Nate sighed in annoyance. He's had enough of these clowns already. "Charmeleon, come on out, amigo!" he opened his Pokéball, releasing his Pokémon. "Charmeleon, aim for the rope. Use **Flamethrower**!" he ordered.

As ordered, the Flame Pokémon unleashed a powerful stream of flames which hit the rope holding the captured Pokémon to the Meowth-themed balloon of Team Rocket. Much to the criminals' shock, the rope let go. The captured Pokémon were about to hit the ground, when...

"Clanary! Use **Gust** to break everyone's fall!" Nike instructed. Fortunately, the Singing Pokémon could fly out of the loosened net and dive down. Then it used its attack and broke the fall for the other three Pokémon. They had their little celebration.

"You guys okay?" Ash asked before their Pokémon ran to their respective owners.

"No! How did that happen?!" Jessie asked demandingly.

"Well, the net was secured for Pokémon we caught. Not the rope." James reasoned.

"Well, excuse me for not having much cash on me." Meowth defended himself.

"That's it. Pumpkaboo! **Shadowball**!" The magenta-haired woman ordered, releasing her Pokémon. The pumpkin-like creature quickly gathered dark energy and unleashed it in the form of an orb.

"Clanary!** Steel Wing** attack!" Nike called out. Her Pokémon wasted no time and executed the attack, intercepting the projectile. "Now strike them with Gust!"

"Aron! Let's not let her have all the fun! **Mud Slap**!" Francisco commanded.

"Eevee! Use **Swift** on Team Rocket's balloon!" Serena instructed her Pokémon.

"Charmeleon! **Flamethrower**! Vamos!" Nate joined in.

Of course, Ash wasn't going to fall behind. "Cerlobos, use **Nightshade**! And you Pikachu give them the usual taste of **Thunderbolt**!"

All six Pokémon unleashed their respective attacks, all aimed at Team Rocket. Little to say, their faces showed clear shock. "That's a little overkill." James complained. But before any of the other two could add their complain, their balloon got hit. At first nothing happened. The attacks were ineffective. Not. It seemed as if their source of transportation was within a red/ orange sphere. And then there was a huge explosion. And as always, the Rocket Trio was scorched, humiliated and send flying across the sky.

"No fair! Our plan was perfect!" Jessie whined. "I demand a redo!"

"So do I!" Meowth joined her.

"And here I was looking forward to the life-free cafeteria entrance card." James sighed.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the trio cried, vanishing into the distance. All there was last seen of them was a shine. Where did it come from remained a mystery.

"Are you okay, Clanary?" Nike asked her Flying/ Fairy Pokémon. It answered in a positive.

"And you, Aron?" Her twin asked his.

"Those guys from Team Rocket are always trouble." Brock commented. "Luckily they didn't hurt any Pokémon."

"Eevee. It's okay now." Serena was comforting her Pokémon. Then she looked up at Nike, who walked over to her.

"I must admit, Serena, your Eevee's got style." He said. "The way it executed **Swift** was just beautiful."

Serena gave a warm smile. "Thank you. And your Clanary is also quite a stylish Pokémon."

"Just so we're clear." Nike added, confusing Serena a bit. "I am not going easy on you doing Pokémon Showcase." She finished with a friendly yet determined tone. The honey blonde returned the smile, also determined. It looks like she got herself a new rival. Although... "And I am still gonna win a certain someone as well..." the purple haired girl added, both mischievously and seductively. Serena just gasped, as her cheeks got all red. She had A RIVAL!

"Too bad those goons got in a way, cringo." Francisco spoke to Ash. "I really wanted to finish this fight."

"Yeah, that's a shame." Ash agreed.

"Just so you know..." Francisco caught his attention again. "The way we are, I doubt we can get far."

"Well we have time to train before the league championship." Ash reasoned. It was true. They needed to win badges before they could enter the championship. That gave them a lot of time to train and hone their skills. As well as catch more Pokémon and get them stronger.

Francisco shook his head. "That's not what I meant." He said, confusing Ash. Even Brock got intrigued. "You see, in Eulantis, trainers fight not only amongst themselves. You can win the League Cup. But you also have the right to challenge the Elite Four and the Region Champion. And if you win, you get to take the title for yourself."

"Oh... sounds so cool..." Ash started drifting away in his thoughts. He was likely already planning aiming that high.

"However, it'd be cool if _**he**_ was to show up." The purple haired teen added.

"Um... what do you mean? Isn't the champion always around?" Brock asked.

"That's the thing." Nike decided to elaborate. "You see, seven years ago, this guy out of nowhere appeared during the tournament and won the cup. Then next year he challenged the Elite Four and the Region Champion. And easily held on to the title for the next three years straight. There was almost no trainer strong enough to threaten him. In fact he was so strong People only remember him by the nickname 'Del Diablo'."

A shiver ran down Ash and his friends' spine. That guy sounded unbeatable.

"However..." Francisco decided to finish. "... four years ago he just... vanished. Without a trace. Sure, there were others who took the position of the Region Champion. But because they never one it from Del Diablo, every trainer in Eulantis, including those four champions from the past years, feel no contend since they never won it from him."

"Whoa..." Brock was left without a word. Looks like Skitty caught his tongue.

"He sounds super strong... to have defeated the Elite Four and take the mantle Region Champion."

"You have no idea." Nike commented. "No one was able to keep the title for more than two years for the past 200 years. So this guy is the strongest Eulantis has seen since then."

"He is the reason I decided to become a trainer." Francisco admitted. Despite his aggressive and competitive attitude, there was clearly something of respect if not admiration. "And I so want to challenge Del Diablo. But at the level I am now I doubt I could even make a move."

"Well, brother. We'd better get going." Nike caught her brother by the arm and dragged him. Then turned to Ash. "Adios, el Amado." She winked at Ash, smiling sweetly.

Ash, being as dense as he is (a mystery as unexplained as the origin of life) was just confused, while Brock felt a bit hurt and jealous. Serena, however, had fire in her eyes out of all out jealousy. So much it would put Jessie's wrath in shame.

"Better not look forward to meeting Del Diablo, Ash." Nate spoke, getting the group's attention after the twins were gone.

"Huh? Why not...?" the boy from Pallet Town asked.

Nate only gave him a serious look. "Because this guy is nothing like the Gym Leaders you are about to face." He warned.

And as Ash just met his new rival, and Serena met hers by the way, news of someone far stronger get to Ash. Perhaps he was not ready for this league after all.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

A jet was flying over the ocean, heading towards Eulantis. The light of a setting sun reflected on its dark plating, making its appearance more jewel-like. Inside, a man in a business suit sat, drinking wine as he ran through the next reports from his agents. His Persian lying right next to his feet.

Then a woman entered the room and walked over to him. The grunts wearing black outfits with white boots and gloves kept an eye on her, ready to take action should the need be. "Mister Giovanni. We'll be landing in Eulantis in one hour, Sir." The woman informed the man, who smiled at the information.

"Excellent. Report should anything else happen." The head of Team Rocket instructed, satisfied with how things have been working out for now. He would soon be there. Soon he would capture **that** Pokémon.

* * *

**Eulantis...**

People have been walking all around the dock. There were huge crowds of people. This place was truly a great vacation spot, since most of these people were tourists. Of course, some of them were also Pokémon trainers seeking new challenges.

Though one was here for a bit different reason. A young girl wearing sandals, black shorts and a blue top under a white sleeveless vest. She also sported white sport gloves and a white bandana with a red Pokéball symbol on the side over her brown hair. Her blue eyes gazed around as she giggled.

"Alright then, I wonder where to go first..." The girl thought out loud.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A.N.: the next chapter is here. Not the best yet, but the next one will be a Gym Battle. Will Ash be able to win? Or will he lose to a superior opponent? Stay tune to find out. As for the twins, just for curious fellows...  
**

**Francisco- I picked the name after Francisco Pizarro, the Spanish conquistador.**

**Nike- the names after the Greek goddess of victory.**

**As for Meowth's imagination... They were just great when he had them in Advanced generation.**


	7. The rite of Panzerine

**The rite of Panzerine**

Ash and his friends are finally on their way to challenge the Machiari Town Gym Leader, where the young trainer hopes to win his first badge. To add to Ash's excitement, the weather was great. And no one was getting in his way. And his Pokémon were well rested.

"Oh, yeah. I'm all psyched for this Gym Battle." The young brunette cried, supported by his buddy, Pikachu.

"You sure are confident, Ash." Brock commented.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to winning this badge."

Serena couldn't help but giggle at her crush's determination. Brock knew Ash well enough after all the travels they shared to know that even though Ash sounded over confident, he tended to come out victorious. So he couldn't help but smile seeing his young friend still the same as always. Then his eyes turned to their friend from this region, whose face was serious. And full of doubt. Brock could tell Nate was very negative about the outcome.

"Wanna tell us something, Nate?" the Pewter Gym Leader asked, getting the group's attention. But Nate just shook his head.

"You won't believe it until you see it, mi amigo." He answered. "Jose is a weirdo. But a tough weirdo."

"Jose, huh?" Ash repeated the name, concluding that that's the Gym Leader's name. He wondered what Nate meant when he said he was weird. Nah, who cares? He was going to win this first badge.

The group could finally see it. The Machiari Gym. It was... a small wooden hut? It was a disappointing sight. Ash was expecting something bigger. Serna and Brock both have been expecting something more show-offish. Instead they found a small structure. It couldn't possibly a gym. It was just... too small.

"Is this... really the gym?" Ash asked in shock.

"Yeah. I was expecting something... something..." Brock could not find the right word for it. "Well... anything bigger than this, I guess..."

"Si. This is the gym." Nate answered in a neutral tone. Shocking the rest. "More accurately, this is where the gym borders begin."

Now the three and Pikachu were confused. "W-what do you mean?" Serena asked, still shaking off her shock.

"Remember when I told you Jose was a weird guy? This part of the forest, you could say, is a gym." He informed.

"Excuse me?!" Brock asked both at awe and shock. The part of the forest was a GYM? He never heard of the complex of these size before. It also made him wonder what were the rules of the Gym Battle here. Just what kind of challenge will Ash go through?

"Well, no sense just standing here." Ash commented, knocking on the door. In a few seconds, it opened. And a slender silhouette showed. The figure was in the shadow, but it appeared to be a slender beautiful woman with very long wavy hair. And some light hit the legs, showing how smooth and elegant they were.

Brock was at his usual antics, of course, judging by the hearts in his eyes and goofy drooling smile. "Oh wow! I think I just died 'cause I see the legs of an angel!" he cried joyously.

The figure stepped out. The person was wearing a red skirt and a blue top, along with a silver necklace and a Butterfree hair pin. It was a beautiful sight.

Not. For the person was a MAN. Despite the feminine legs, the guy was hairy, with small mustache, fish-like lips, muscular arms and a big tummy. Not big enough to make him fat, but still.

"Why thanks you, darling." The man said in a soft way. "It took me a lot of work to get my legs to look this good."

No one saw this coming. Well, maybe Nate did since he just face-palmed. But the others never saw it coming. Ash and Serena were... repulsed to say the least. And Brock? The poor guy was suffering mental destruction. Just what was wrong with this person?

"Jose. Please. Put on some pants, man." Nate asked in a complaining tone. He did not wish to see the Gym Leader like this anymore than the rest.

This man, revealed to be Jose, much to everyone's shock and surprise, turned to the tallest of the teens confused. Then smiled. "Oh, Nataniel, my cute friend. It has been too long." Silence. "Give me but a minute, my lovely little guests. I'll change real fast." He snapped his fingers, and a group of men dressed in uniforms appeared. "Please give these darlings some refreshments, my good friends."

"Si, Senior Jose!" the group shouted. And before anyone could blink, the group found themselves in a tent, with a huge table by the edge and a huge all-you-can-eat buffet in the middle. Ash and his friends were confused at when did this all get set up.

"These guys sure are fast..." Serena commented. Brock and Ash couldn't help but nod in agreement.

While the group was enjoying the Gym Leader's hospitality, someone was watching them from the distance. Someone or something, depends on the point of view. The point is, a set of eyes was watching them. In the distance, on a small rocky formation, there stood a figure in a coat. The same figure that was responsible for Ash's arrival to Eulantis. The figure was however possessed by the true power at work- Yinmee. The Karma Pokémon was observing the young trainer from Pallet Town in person for a while. A mixture of annoyance and amusement on the face of the human it possessed.

"So, son of Ketchum, you came to Eulantis after our last encounter." Yinmee thought out loud. "But have you come here because of me? Or is it the local league? If my power doesn't affect you like it should, will the league break you?" It chuckled darkly, slowly vanishing. "It matters not. In the end, I have time on my side." He concluded, finally disappearing, teleporting to the location unknown.

Though it was aware of three new life signatures approaching.

Ash and his friends were digging in. Or rather about to. Still picking the food they could choose from. And while Serena and Brock were ready to eat, Nate and Ash were still picking more. There was already so much on their plates one could wonder whether or not they would have a stomachache. Brock wondered for a second if the two were possibly related.

"Well, my youthful friends, I hope you like the food." Jose spoke, getting their attention. Problem was, Brock would now need an intense therapy. This guy was wearing a tight full-body latex pink suit, with an opening showing his hairy, muscular chest. He was also wearing high heel shoes and to make it worse, he had the legs to pull it. He also had his long dark wavy hair tied in a pony tail with a pink bow. He blinked a few times, drawing the group's attention to his long eyelashes.

Just what was wrong with this guy?

"Okay then. Now, what can I do for you, my cute little guests?" he asked.

Ash finally got over his shock, somewhat, and got his determination back. "My name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. And I came here to challenge you to a Gym Battle." He raised up his fist, showing just how fired up he was.

Jose lightly laughed. "My, my, you are so spirited. I like your flames of passion, Ash." He placed his hands on his hips, for a short time appearing... normal. "I'll be more than happy to accept your challenge, my handsome friend."

Ash nodded, happy to hear the Gym Leader accepted his challenge. His friends, however, were not sure if he should. This guy was creeping them out.

"But first we eat. No point fighting on an empty stomach." Jose quickly added, picking up a plate and making his way to the buffet. Ash agreed with the man. And he also had a lot on his plate.

But before they could start to dig in, a slight shaking of the ground got the group's attention. "W-what's going on?" Serena asked, confused. Was it an earthquake? No. From behind the hut a big creature came out. It was a bipedal Pokémon of a massive and powerful build. It looked like a mixture of a gorilla with a turtle with an armor-like appearance. It also had a single horn on top of its head.

"Ah, Panzerine. I was afraid you got lost in the forest for a second there, my sexy friend." Jose spoke, giggling.

"So that's a Panzerine." Brock said, at awe at the sight before him. "I never got the chance to see one up close." As he said that, Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

"**/Panzerine- the Heavy Armor Pokémon- Panzerine's shield-like scales are strong enough to protect it from the most extreme forces mother nature can hit with./**"

"My fabulous friend here is one of my best friends. Just so you know, it'll be helping me in this fight." Jose warned.

"This is going a tough fight, Ash." Nate warned. "Don't underestimate him even for a second."

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna lose it." The trainer from Pallet Town said confidently.

"I sure love that confidence of yours, Ash." Jose spoke. Then picked his pork and knife. "But now let's eat!"

And the five begun to eat. Serena and Brock just couldn't start their lunch, seeing as Ash, Nate and Jose were eating in a very similar way. Well, Delia did tell tem Ash's father was from Eulantis. So they decided it was just in Ash's blood or something.

* * *

"A Panzerine? What a powerful looking Pokémon." Jessie commented, still looking from their balloon through her binocular.

"A near-indestructible brute in service of someone who's anything but handsome." James added.

"Hey, I have an idea." Meowth spoke. "Let's give it to the boss."

The two humans looked at the feline Pokémon skeptically. "Why would we do that?" Jessie asked.

"Imagine the boss taking a walk in the park one day to clear his head. He's enjoying his time off when all of the sudden some crooks jump out and try to rob him. 'Oh no, please! Help me! Save me!' he'll cry. That's when the Panzerine we gave him shows up and because of its hard scales the crooks can't possibly harm the boss. Then it sends them blasting off. The boss will be so happy you know what'll he say. 'It was so thoughtful of Meowth and his two pals to send me this powerful and practical Panzerine. I feel like giving them a big promotion.'" Meowth explained.

"Whoa-yeah!" The Rocket Trio cheered. "A big raise! Executive directors! Our own underlings! Yeah!"

"So how do we exactly proceed?" James asked curiously.

"Leave that to me, big guy. I've got a brilliant plan." The Scratch Cat Pokémon snickered.

"Whatever you're planning, Meowth, it just can't fail." Jessie grinned.

* * *

After finally finishing their meal, Jose guided the group behind the hut. Two of the Gym Leader's countless butlers followed, preparing something.

"So, let's get to the Gym Battle, my youthful friend." He started. "This whole beautiful forest is a battlefield, you see. You stay there..." he pointed at the white stand not too far from his hut, "... while I go to the other stand in the forest. We both get to use two Pokémon. When the light shines, that's your cue to enter the forest. You're going to have to find me in the forest and fight me. However, my beloved assistants set traps in the forest without me knowing where they are nor what kind. And you can't possibly deal with them without the help of your Pokémon."

"I see. It like a survival game." Brock deduced. "You test Ash's ability to work with his Pokémon in the extreme environment."

Jose turned to Brock and winked at him. "My, my, such a handsome and bright boy you are." The teen shivered at this. Was Jose... flirting with him? But Brock's heart was dedicated to the womankind. The older Gym Leader noticed this however. "Oh, sorry to have scared you, my dear. But I am a married man."

That got a reaction from Brock. A disturbed one. "Married as in with another man...?" he asked.

Jose was stunned at this. "Why of course not. I know I am a bit eccentric, but I am into women. Is that really so hard to believe?"

"YES! YES IT IS!" Brock, Serena and Nate shouted at the same time. Ash, however, did not understand what was it all about.

"Anyway, Jose, might start the Gym Battle before they all go loco?" Nate requested, wanting to end this conversation. Jose just nodded and made his way into the forest, quickly disappearing in the trees.

Ash decided to release Cerlobos from its Pokéball. The Cerberus Wolf Pokémon came out and looked at its trainer. "Ready for some action, Cerlobos?" Ash asked, earning a nod from the Pokémon, with Pikachu jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

Serena smiled warmly, seeing Ash eagerly awaiting the go light. But then her Pokéball opened, much to her surprise. Eevee released herself and walked over to Ash, much to Serena and Brock's confusion. It's never done that before. If anything, Eevee was shy and easily frightened, preferring to stay in its Pokéball. Eevee walked pass Ash and stopped by Cerlobos, getting its attention. The canine Pokémon with fake two heads looked down to look at Eevee, a bit confused. Eevee just stood there, looking at Cerlobos. Then, finally, The Evolution Pokémon blushed, said something and ran back to Serena's side, extremely red. It hid behind its trainer's legs, curled, taking a small peek at Cerlobos. Cerlobos looked a bit surprised by Eevee's action, before sighing. No one, neither human nor Pokémon, noticed a small blush on its cheeks.

"What was that about, Eevee?" Serena asked her Pokémon, confused, as she kneeled down.

"I wonder..." Nate commented.

But before anyone could say anything else, the light blinked. Ash cheered and, accompanied by his Pokémon, dashed into the forest...

Only to fall into a pit trap, halfway.

"Eew... gross! Who fills pit traps with rotten tomatoes?!" Ash cried. Cerlobos and Pikachu made a face of disgust both at the sound and the smell of that. Cerlobos begun barking at Pikachu, saying something. The Mouse Pokémon looked around, spotting a branch strong enough to use lying on the ground by the nearby tree. Problem was, it was too thick. No Problem for Cerlobos, though. It leaped at the branch, its claws glowing, gaining a metallic texture. It used Metal Claw on the branch. Now it was perfect to hold. Cerlobos used its two head-like appendages to grab it and let it down for Ash to hold on. Then, with a mighty pull, the trainer was pulled out.

"Thanks a lot you guys." Ash thanked his Pokémon, who were happy to help. "Now let's get that badge."

* * *

And, unfortunately, Ash was not doing so well. He was practically falling from one trap to another. There was a net, a snare holding him upside down. A bucket filled with itching powder. A Crabby-filled pit trap. A bucket filled with something brown and smelly...

Don't worry, folks. That last one wasn't poo. It was just a mixture of gravy and burned oil.

...

Don't ask. For the love of. DON'T. ASK!

Ash was exhausted. Both physically and mentally. His Pokémon were also in not so good shape. Pikachu was actually caught in at least four of these damnable traps. At least Cerlobos was faring better. It was caught only once, but only because the trap it fell into was triggered by one Ash fell into by some kind of domino effect or something.

Finally the trio reached a clearing. They were tired, dirty, smelly. Ash's clothes were ruined, his hair, like his Pokémon's fur, was a mess. And he felt humiliated. But was too tired to think about it. He just wanted this Gym Battle, this day, to end so he could have some warm meal, take a shower and hit the bed. He sighed, falling forward, face hitting the ground. Oh, he wasn't unconscious, no. But he was so tired he couldn't make another step.

"Now, now, don't give up just yet. It is anything but fabulous to do so, my handsome friend." Jose's voice reached his ears. Ash all of the sudden got up on his feet, catching a second wind. He looked around, finding Jose standing on the far side of the clearing.

"I finally found you, Jose! Now let's fight!" Ash cried, determination returning into his eyes. Jose and their Pokémon sweat dropped. Ash did not even bother to notice that along with Panzerine, Jose also had a Heracross.

From the small mobile platform that stopped at the edge of the clearing, Ash's friends and some of Jose's assistants were watching the two. They could tell Ash was getting excited for the fight.

"Alright! Pikachu! Start things with **Quick Attack**!" Ash instructed. Said Pokémon did not waste time. It dashed forward, aiming at the nearest Pokémon- Heracross.

"Intercept with **Megahorn**!" Jose instructed. Heracross' horn started to glow and it set its horn under the right angle. Pikachu got close enough and the two Pokémon clashed. The Electric-type Pokémon got overpowered and flew back to its trainer.

Ash growled at this. "Cerlobos! Use **Night Shade** on Panzerine!" the Cerberus Wolf Pokémon nodded and unleashed the attack.

Jose smirked in amusement. "Panzerine! Show them your **Mirror Coat**!" Panzerine obeyed, folding its powerful arms in front of itself and started to shine. When Cerlobos's attack hit, it got reflected.

"Dodge that!" Ash ordered. Cerlobos obeyed and barely managed to dodge.

"Panzerine! Use your sexy **Dragon Claw** on Cerlobos! And you, Heracross, use your magnificent **Hidden Power** on the cute little Pikachu!" the Gym Leader commanded his Pokémon. They wasted no time. Shining orbs begun to appear, orbiting around Heracross while Panzerine charged, its four talons glowing green, before its entire right arm started to glow, appearing to be covered in dragon scales. Ash was not fast enough to order both of his Pokémon. Heracross unleashed its attack at Pikachu just when Panzerine got close to Cerlobos. Both attack hit their mark.

It got Ash more frustrated. Much to certain Pokémon's pleasure.

"Heracross! Finish Pikachu off with your magnificent **Pin Missile**! Panzerine! Use **Rollout**! Aim for Cerlobos!" Jose instructed. His Pokémon did not give the opposition any time to react.

"Pikachu! Cerlobos! Dodge!" he instructed. Cerlobos managed to avoid the majority of damage, but its hide paw was injured. Pikachu, on the other hand, was far from lucky. It was a critical hit. Pikachu fell unconscious.

Cerlobos saw that. And got angry. Really angry, snarling savagely. And Ash was also getting very angry.

"Well then, let's finish this, my exotic friends. Panzerine! Use Fire Punch!" the weird Gym Leader instructed his Pokémon. Its left arm was engulfed in flames. It was about to hit.

But Cerlobos ducked at the last second. "**Metal Claw**!" Ash ordered, his voice a little gruff. The Ghost/ Steel- type Pokémon acted fast, hitting Panzerine hard, pushing it back. "Again!" its trainer ordered.

"Panzerine! Use **Defense Curl**!" Jose instructed. At the last second, The Heavy Armor Pokémon executed the move. After Cerlobos' attack ended... "Now use **Rollout**!"

That did it. Using Rollout quick, Cerlobos got hit pretty hard. It tried to escape, but the injury it suffered to its leg prevented it. But Cerlobos was not knocked out yet. Still, Ash was in a pinch. The traps have taken a toll on him. And his Pokémon were also of no match with this guy's team. No. That wasn't it. He knew he could win it. This fight should have been going better. He knew he could do better.

His frustration got the better of him. He did even take notice of the dark markings spreading through his body, slowly turning his skin darker.

"_**Yes... Give into the darkness...**_" a dark voice sounded in his head. Even though Yinmee was somewhere far away, Ash could feel its presence growing stronger. Then it was as if he could see that possessed man before him. His eyes suddenly seemed to turn into eyelids, as a pair of blazing red eyes snapped open.

Ash finally was gone Negative again. His hair grew longer, a mad grin on his face. The thirst for violence in his eyes shined. He started to chuckle evilly, as his Pokémon begun to reflect his mental state. Their eyes glowing red and same insane look on their faces.

Brock saw this for the first time. That was a strange sensation. He never felt so much anger in the air before. "W-what's happening?" He asked.

"Oh no. Ash's gone Negative, again!" Serena panicked.

"This is trouble..." Nate commented, Ash Pikachu unleashed a powerful **Thunderbolt**, whilst Cerlobos used **Night Shade**. The attacks hit Heracross head on, knocking it out cold. Panzerine stepped forward, ready to fight, when a net caught it.

"What the...?" Jose asked, shocked and confused. Just what was going on.

Then the music came from above the battlefield. From a Meowth- themed balloon.

**"You know us as Team Rocket and we fight for what is wrong. We're tired of our motto, so we thought we try a song!"**

**"Jessie."**

**"James."**

**"The speed of light, prepare to fight."**

**"Meowth, that's right."**

**"I am the handsome one."**

**"I'm the gorgeous one."**

**"Looking good is lots of fun. We get some things wrong, but we keep rolling along."**

**"We want to capture Pikachu. We hope to do it soon. And when we do we'll be the new stars of this... cartoon."**

"Team Rocket!" Brock and Serena cried out, while Nate face palmed. These guys again?

"We thank you for tiring out the Pokémon." Jessie said. "Since Gym Leaders are usually very strong, what better way is there to catch their Pokémon..."

"Then to wait for them to tire out and then snatch them." James finished.

"And now it's off to the boss-man to get our reward." Meowth commented, setting the balloon on course.

"Not going to happen, you unsexy brutes." Jose shouted, realizing this Team Rocket was a group of Pokémon thieves. "Panzerine! Use **Sky Uppercut**!" He instructed.

Panzerine narrowed its eyes and gathered the energy, delivering the blow, breaking the device holding it. Since it was not that high above the ground, it did not worry about the fall, easily landing on its appendages.

"Oh no you don't! Pumpkaboo! **Shadow Ball**!" Jessie ordered, releasing her Pokémon.

James soon followed. "Inkay! Use **Psybeam**!"

Team Rocket's Pokémon quickly aimed at Panzerine and got ready to fire. But as their attacks lunched...

"Panzerine! Show them your unique **Invulnerable**!" Jose commanded. Soon, Panzerine was surrounded by a slight aura. When Shadow Ball and Psybeam hit it, it was like watching a bubble and a water stream hit a granite statue. Their attacks failed, much to Team Rocket's shock. "Now, send them off with your majestic, exotic, fabulous, sexy **Hyper Beam**." He instructed. As Panzerine charged up the energy.

"Pikachu! **Thundershock** these annoying pests." Negative Ash commanded. Pikachu obeyed and unleashed its scarlet electrical discharge just as Panzerine unleashed its attack. Both Thundershock and Hyper Beam hit their target, causing a powerful explosion. The trio and their Pokémon were again flying into the sky.

"No fair. We didn't even get to do anything bad this time, again." Jessie complained.

"Aside from a new level of pain, I'm starting to think we nothing to gain." James added his two cents.

"Times like these do make you think about going straight, don't they?" Meowth asked.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the trio cried, finally disappearing.

Back in the field, Negative Ash eyed Jose, smiling maniacally. "Now then, what should I do with you?" He asked, the marking slowly blending together, turning his skin darker and darker. Even his clothes were turning black. His Pokémon were also turning darker, much to Jose's shock. He did not understand what was happening. Why was this boy changing? What was that transformation?

Suddenly, Nate appeared behind Ash, holding some kind of talisman in front of the young trainer's face. Negative Ash's face changed from confusion to horror.

"Regain your balance..." Nate said, pressing the talisman against Ash. The boy cried in pain. It was a horrific cry, but more of panic than actual pain. Finally, the markings started to back off, freeing Ash from Yinmee's influence. But Ash was far from okay. Nate knew this would not be enough to permanently free the boy from the Karma Pokémon's influence. But Ash's mind and body were his again.

Serena and Brock ran over to Ash's side when the boy fell unconscious.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Yinmee growled. It was furious. It even came out of its host body and fired some kind of beam, destroying a run-down statue on the far side of its hideout. After a few seconds, it returned to the human, possessing him again and sat down on the old throne.

"Curse you!" it cursed. "I believed Aaron was the annoying human, but Ash is also problematic due to his friends. And now this!" Yinmee growled. Red eyes blazing more intensively than before.

It has been plotting for millennia, manipulating soldiers, politicians, kings, thieves, Pokémon, even whole empires. All this machinations for his ultimate goal. Most promising plot ruined by Sir Aaron who used the power of The Tree of World's Origin to bring peace.

"It matters not." Yinmee calmed down, sighing. "In the end, time is what always have. It is only a matter of time." It brought an arm and rested the body's head on it, looking into the distance. "I can wait..."

* * *

**Hours Later...**

Ash felt heavy. He groaned. His eyes refused to open. But they did. His vision was blurry. It took him some time to adjust. Now he could see he was in a room. Looking around, he found Serena and Pikachu happy to see him up.

"Ash!" she cheered. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Pi pi pika?" Pikachu followed.

Ash groaned again, trying to sit. "W-what happened?" he asked in a tired, lifeless tone. "Last I remember... I was having a Gym Battle with Jose, when everything went black..."

"You shouldn't force yourself, Ash." Brock said, walking into the room.

"Where are we, anyway?" he asked.

"The Machiari Pokémon Center. You were out cold for five hours." The Pewter Gym Leader answered. I must say, I did not see it coming when you went mad like that."

"Mad?" Ash asked, confused. Did Brock mean when he went negative? Did Yinmee's power took over again?

"We told him everything." Serena explained. "Ash, about the Gym Battle..."

"It's been cancelled." Nate explained, sitting on the far side of the room the whole time. "Jose, luckily, was nice enough to call this fight off due to your 'condition'. You'll have the right to challenge him again in the future."

"Great." Ash smiled. "Then I gotta start training for tomorrow." He tried to get out of bed, but almost fell down. Luckily, Brock and Serena supported him.

"You're in no shape to fight him. Not tomorrow nor any time soon." The oldest teen informed.

"Nate's right, Ash." Brock spoke. "The matter of fact is the traps took a toll on you. Plus Jose's Pokémon are stronger. You need a more serious training than the usual."

Ash growled a bit. He never got over it when people said he was de facto too weak to challenge someone. But he sighed. He knew when his friends were right. A day worth of training would hardly be enough. He'd need weeks. And still he wasn't sure if it'd be enough. He was growing doubtful.

"I can train you." Nate spoke, getting the trio's surprised looks. "I am a fine trainer. I can help you get to a whole new level."

Ash looked at Nate skeptically. "You are a Pokémon Trainer?"

"Was. But I decided to do something else in life. But I am good enough to teach you a thing or two, niňo. So, what do you say." He asked with a smirk, as if challenging him. As if asking whether or not he'd chicken out.

Serena and Brock help Ash straighten himself, as he eyed his new friend. He could use some help. A lot in fact. But was Nate really this good? Could he count on his help?

* * *

Outside Machiari Town, a very cheerful girl entered the town's borders, looking around. The buildings were simple, yet beautiful. Especially the decorations. But what got her attention were the stores. One in specific, selling Poke blocks. "Oh my, these look good. I'd better test them before entering any Pokémon Contest." May thought out loud. She couldn't wait to enter the Eulantis Region's Pokémon Contests. She was sure to win. And catch new Pokémon for the performance.

She stopped when she noticed someone walking towards the forest in the distance. A group of four teens, two of whom she found familiar. Especially the one in the hat. "Could it be...?" May wondered.

* * *

And in another area, a plane with Team Rocket's logo finally landed. It was riding by the bunch of tents and a building which was still under construction. Giovanni came out of the plane, followed by his faithful Persian. Looking around, he was approached by A blonde woman- Domino.

"Welcome to Eulantis, Giovanni, Sir." She greeted. The man just nodded in acknowledgement and walked through the base, which was obviously still in preparations.

"How are things going, Domino?" he asked, looking around, watching his grunts busy setting the whole place.

"To be honest, the order to have all agent moved to Eulantis was unexpected, Sir. So we tend to have some difficulties and delays. However, despite that, we expect the complex to be ready within 10 days. If more agents arrive, maybe even sooner."

"And Dr. Zager and Professor Sebastian?" he asked.

"We are having trouble. Dr. Zager refuses to leave the lab. As for Professor Sebastian, he was reported captured in Petalburg City. But Batch and Cassidy are out to bail him out."

"That's Butch!" some cry came with the wind.

"Good. And don't bother calling Agents Jessie, James and Meowth. Let them continue their work in the field." He said, confusing the woman. But Giovanni just smirked. "I have a hunch these three will be most useful running wild for now." He commented. His Persian snickered by his side.

And as Team Rocket was making preparations for their operations in Eulantis, a Spearow with red eyes and black markings on its face and left wing was watching. The humans had no idea Yinmee was already aware of their presence. Another board was set. The pieces were moving. Another game begun.

Things got more interesting.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A.N.: Another chapter. And Ash just had a not so brilliant battle. Next time, Ash begins training, which will take a few chapters. What adventures await him in these upcoming chapters? You'll have to wait...**


	8. Age of Ution

**Hey guys. Another chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**I do not own Pokemon! I really don't. This is just a fanfiction story. I make NO profit out of this. Just so we're clear.**

* * *

**Age of Ution**

After an incident at Machiari Gym, Ash heads to train in the Quatrosa Forest just by the town. The young trainer from Pallet Town couldn't help but feel a bit depressed about how his fight ended. In fact, he was ashamed. Because he got frustrated, not only did he lose the fight, though it was technically cancelled, but he could've endangered his friends.

Still, his friends refused to have him say these self-destructive stuff. Serena and Brock were determined to stay by Ash and support him. The former more so since she was there for him from the start. And Nate assured he had the means to bring Ash back to his sane state.

Finally, the group stopped by a huge oak tree, set camp and Brock and Serena were preparing launch, whilst Ash and Nate were having a discussion.

"So, what kind of training do you have in mind, Nate?" the trainer from Pallet Town asked, skeptically. His older friend smirked.

"Oh, I have a concept in mind, Ash." He said cryptically. "But... before that, we're gonna have a battle." The teen smiled, pulling out his Pokéball. He pressed the button on the round device, enlarging it from marble size to the size of a tennis ball. "Show me what you got."

Ash smiled anxiously. "All right. You ready, Pikachu?" he asked his first Pokémon. The Mouse Pokémon leaped off of Ash's shoulder and took its stance.

"Battle, Charmeleon!" Nate released his Pokémon. The two stared at each other. And were now awaiting their trainers' commands.

"Let's make this fast." Ash stated. "Pikachu! Quick Attack!" And the Mouse Pokémon did just that, charging in fast.

"Get ready, mi amigo." Nate commanded the Flame Pokémon, which just stood there, focused at the incoming opponent. Pikachu was incoming fast, being nothing but a blur and an after image. The older of the two could see that. But he knew how to deal with it.

"**Smokescreen**!" he ordered. And Charmeleon released a cloud of black smoke, covering the battlefield. The Mouse Pokémon kept running, but failed to hit its mark. He stopped and took a look around. But couldn't see anything.

And Ash had a bad feeling about this. "Pikachu! Get out of there, buddy!" he commanded. And his Pokémon did just that.

"Bad move. Charmeleon! Use **Mega Punch**!" he commanded. And the Flame Pokémon acted fast. Before Ash or Pikachu even knew what's going on, Charmeleon showed up just by his side, delivering a devastating blow. Pikachu was send flying across the battlefield, stopping just under a small tree.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried in worry. To his relief, his buddy got back on his paws. "Can you continue?" he asked. And Pikachu replied releasing a bit of electricity. "Good. Then let's try **Thundershock**!"

Pikachu leaped up, building up the energy. And as usual, he was gathering lots of it. And upon releasing it...

"**Fireblast!**" Natecommanded. Charmeleon did just that, just as Pikachu released his. The two attacks clashed. A small explosion showed the result of the colliding attacks. Ash saw it as an opportunity.

"Quick, Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" he instructed. And his Pokémon, using the momentum for falling down, was building the extra strength as his tail started glowing.

"Wrong call." Nate commented. "**Flamethrower**!" he commanded. Charmeleon released its attack, landing a direct hit on Pikachu. He had no chance to evade, being in the air. And the timing was perfect, as Pikachu couldn't use Iron Tail against the attack. He fell to the ground, skidding 'til he stopped at Ash's feet, shocking the boy.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash kneeled down to his Pokémon friend. He was bruised, slight burns. Fortunately, there was no serious damage. Pikachu opened his eyes, and greeted his friend, much to Ash's joy and relief. "I'm glad you're safe, buddy."

"Pika pi..." Pikachu replied. Then Ash turned his attention to the older teen, who approached him with Charmeleon by his side.

"Man, I can't believe how strong you are." Ash stated, feeling doubtful. "We couldn't land a single blow on you..." All this time he travelled, all these fight he had... Ash was feeling down. It was as if all the experience he got since he started his Pokémon journey was for nothing. Nate just creamed him. Ash felt just like when he started- weak and foolish.

Nate just smiled. "You're selling yourself too short, mi amigo." He got his friend's attention. "Attacking fast is a fine strategy. The key, however, is knowing when your opponent won't be able to react." That got Ash wondering. Seeing as he wouldn't interrupt for now, Nate continued. "You had your Pikachu do nothing short to charge head on. This gives your opponent an opening. You got to turn it around. Use it to make the opponent drop their defense."

"I guess you're right." Ash managed to reply. Replaying the battle in his mind and bringing up the memories of the previous battles, Ash's tactics were indeed mostly head on attacks. And that did mostly cost him the match.

"I just get so excited in the heat of battle I just rush in."

"Come on." Nate said, extending his hand to Ash, offering to help him up. "Let's get back to the others. After we eat, we get to train." He said with a reassuring smile. Ash smiled back and took the offer. The two were now on their way back to the camp.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain brown haired coordinator from Hoenn was on her way through the forest, looking for her friends. She hasn't seen Brock and Ash since Sinnoh's Wallace Cup. She was so looking forward to meeting the two. Especially one of the two.

"Hmm... Now which way?" she thought out loud, as she stopped to look around. This forest was pretty big. And they could be anywhere. Her tummy growled, causing her to put her hands on it. "Oh, why didn't I wait until after lunch?" she wondered. She was so hungry.

She shook her head, pulling herself together. "No! Focus, May! You're here to find them! Not complain!" she snapped at herself. She was not going to let her appetite ruin her self-appointed mission. Even if the air had this pleasant smell.

...

She sniffed it. Her head snapped, as a lock on appeared in her eye. "That smell... It must be Brock's stew." She recognized the smell. How could she forget his cooking. She dashed so fast May was leaving a cloud of dust behind, even knocking some Pokémon out of the way. "Hang on, delicious food! May the Traveler's coming for you!" she cried... secretly hoping no one heard her say that.

* * *

Brock and Serena finally finished cooking lunch. The smell was good. Brock's skills were truly amazing. And as for Serena's macarons, They would make perfect desert. So they had a nearly full course. The Pokémon Breeder from Pewter City had just finished filling the last bowl with his trademark stew.

"Serena. See if you can get Ash and Nate to come before the food gets cold." He told the Pokémon Performer. She nodded and was about to move, when the duo and their Pokémon came into view. She smiled.

"There you two are." She called, waving at them. "Hurry up or the food's going to get cold."

"Oh man. No way I'm eating Brock's food cold." Ash stated, running towards the table. Nate just watched his friend go, before murmuring his usual comment.

"Loco."

Ash just took his seat and was about to eat, drooling over the stew he hasn't tasted in a long time. That is until his bowl started to levitate, much to everyone's confusion.

"What's happening?" Serena asked.

"Brock? Did you add something new to the stew?" young Ketchum asked.

"Well, this is a light version of my usual stew. But this is ridiculous." Brock commented. Soon the bowl flew over to one of the trees, where the group saw a small round creature looking like a metallic ball with huge green eyes and small legs and arms. It opened its small mouth and started to eat Ash's stew at incredible pace. After it finished, it let the bowl drop and leaped into the forest.

"What was that?" Ash asked. But before anyone could answer, the bushes started to rustle. That caught the group's attention. Nate wasted no time.

"I bet it's Team Rocket again! Charmeleon! **Flamethrower**!" he commanded. The Flame Pokémon was about to do just that, as it built up the flame in its mouth...

"Stop!" a feminine voice sounded. But it wasn't Jessie's. No, it was far different. Charmeleon did not fire its attack, but was still ready. One could never be too careful. Finally the owner of the voice came out. Before the kids stood a slender and fairly tall woman with short black hair and shining emerald eyes. "I am sorry to have startled you." She apologized, after catching her breath, pressing a tablet against her brown blouse.

"It's fine, really." Serena reassured. "But who are you?"

Before the woman could finish, she glanced at the group. As her eyes set on Nate, something weird happened. She had hearts in her eyes, smiling goofily. "Well, hello there, handsome. My name's Maria. And though I am a researcher, I am certain you can help me heal this sickness called love."

Sweat drop.

Ash was starting to see a pattern here, despite being rather dense. First it's Brock who's weak to women's charm. Then there's Bonnie asking every girl to marry her brother Clemont. Now he was traveling with Nate, who seemed to attract women. Just... what gives?

"Um... Sorry, seniorita, but, um... I have a girlfriend already..." he said, pushing Maria a bit. And then she felt depressed. "But seriously, what's all this about?"

"Oh, right." The researcher focused. "As I said, I am Maria, a Pokémon Researcher... and I am trying to study this Pokémon called Ution, y'see."

"Ution...?" Ash asked, pulling out a PokéDex. "Let's see..."

"/**Ution- The Ascension Pokémon- Ution is pure psychic power, so it forms a metallic armor to keep itself whole**./"

"It is an enigmatic Pokémon." Maria said. "I heard there's a time once a year Utions gather to one place for some reason. I am trying to learn what that purpose is."

"Well, one just helped itself with my food." Ash complained, sighing heavily. Pikachu repeating his reaction.

"They tend to do that." Maria explained.

"Maria? Would you mind if we came along?" Brock asked. "As a Pokémon Breeder, I'd like to know Utions' habits as well."

Maria gave it a thought, tapping her chin. After a few seconds of humming... "Sure, why not. I could use extra help at the time like this." She said. As the group was cheering, the researcher's eyes popped. "Oh no! I am wasting time staying still while that Ution is getting further and further away!" she panicked, running at remarkable speed in the same direction Ution from before did. What did the gang do?

Why follow her, of course. What else, sillies?

* * *

And in the other part of the forest, a well-known trio of villains, incompetent at that mind I add, was wandering around aimlessly, as they usually tend to do. It became so much of a habit one wonders why are they still the main antagonists of this show.

"How is it we lost the twerps again?" Jessie whined.

"Don't ask me. Meowth's the one who said to go this way." James excused himself.

"I at least considered going somewhere rather than going nowhere." Meowth spoke.

"And that's why we lost them again." The magenta head growled, placing her hands on her hips.

"I at least think of something other than my hair, you drama queen!" Meowth snapped.

"What'd you say, you little...?" Jessie and Meowth were at each other's throats again. James couldn't help but sigh. These two were always like this. In fact he actually wondered wasn't this why they always failed.

Then something got his attention. A rustling in the bushes. "Hey, what's that?" he asked. His fellow criminals stopped fighting, with Meowth's claws in Jessie's face, while she was pulling his cheek and tail. And before the trio a Ution appeared. The Ascension Pokémon was simply walking forward, spared a glance at Team Rocket and continued walking onwards, as if figuring the two were not worth the attention. Of course the trio had to speak their minds when that Pokémon said something.

"The nerve of that guy!" Meowth yelled. "It called us idiots!"

"What!" Both James and Jessie showed their anger. Then Jessie continued. "Who does it think it is calling us idiots!"

"Let's catch that little punk and teach it some manners!" James suggested. The trio jumped at Ution, ready to tear it to pieces. But Ution spared them the look and its eyes started to glow.

Before they knew it, Team Rocket was hovering in the air.

"W-what the...? What gives?" Jessie asked, freaked out.

"That thing's using **Confusion**!" Meowth deduced.

"If I got the pattern right, then..." before James could finish, Ution, using Confusion, sent the three flying into the distance. Then it continued on.

But the trio did not blast off. Oh no. They landed on a branch some distance away. But they were bruised and, as usual, embarrassed. But as usual, they felt the thirst for revenge.

"That little thing. I'm gonna show it a thing or two." Jessie, throwing her tantrum as always swore.

"Get in line. I've got a bone to pick with that piece of scrap metal myself." James warned.

"Well I'm on the warpath as well." Meowth agreed. As Woobuffett came out of its Pokéball and saluted, the team was ready to get their revenge.

Only the breaking of the branch and hitting the ground ruined the moment.

* * *

May finally reached what she believed to be a campsite. After a marathon she ran to reach Brock's divine food, after getting this sweaty, she found the place abandoned.

"URGH!" She growled, nearly ripping all her hair out. "I can't believe this!" She shouted, engulfed in the blazing aura of rage, having missed the feast. And her friends. "Just how hard is it to find that guy!"

She kicked a stone. As she was paying attention to it for some reason, she found it landed in a footprint. It got her attention. She wondered what was that. She approached it with much curiosity and... wait. These could be anyone's footprints. What proof she had these were Ash's. Or Brock's. She sighed.

"I've had it." She stated. "I'm off to the Machiari Town to get some rest and a nice long shower." She decided. But after a few steps, she noticed a shadow pass over her. When she looked up, she found something familiar. A certain contraption. No doubt about that. A green basket and a Meowth themed balloon. If that wasn't Team Rocket's balloon then she'd need a therapist to confirm whether or not she was mental.

One thing for certain. Wherever Team Rocket go, Ash and Pikachu are bound to be their target. So she followed suit.

* * *

"So, Maria, what got you so hyped on Utions you study them?" Brock asked. The group was walking through the forest for a while now, barely seeing any sign of Ution's presence. They were certain they're going the right direction. But every time they one, it just vanished.

Maria smiled at the memories. "My grandpa met an Ution when he was just a little boy. Since then, he wanted to learn more about the species, since they were only just discovered." Maria answered. "He got caught in a storm one day. A thunder hit a tree which almost fell onto him. Then an Ution saved him. He quickly befriended it. Since that day, he was making notes on it, since it was the first sighting of Ution. But people laughed at him. Especially when he became a researcher. But finally people acknowledged his discovery in time. Some trainers even ran into it. But its nature is still more of a mystery. After grandpa's past two years ago, I decided to continue his work."

"You're dedicated to your grandpa's work. What a loving girl you are." Brock spoke, with hearts in his eyes. "Maybe, once this is over, you and I will travel to explore the mystery of our love."

Brock clearly wouldn't change. Although he did not try to hit on Maria when he saw her was some progress, he was still Brock. Serena decided to speak before things got weirder. "W-what were you able to learn about Ution so far, Maria?"

The young woman turned her attention to the young girl and smiled. "A lot, actually. One of the things is that it's probably not from this dimension."

"Not from this dimension?" Ash asked, confused.

"You mean it came from another some kind of alternative universe or something?" Nate carefully asked. He heard theories of Pokémon coming from space. Giratina is a Pokémon from Distortion World. He even heard that some of the Legendary Pokémon have some pocket dimensions of their own. But a Pokémon from a parallel world...? Sounds very crazy.

"Yes. Grandpa was able to determine that much. Their biology and psychic energy are something that could not possibly develop in this world. What I want to know is why are they gathering now. Are they bringing more of their kind from their home world? Maybe reporting in? Or maybe there's a different reason we are yet to discover."

"Is there really so much to discover about one Pokémon?" Ash asked, his head already losing track.

"Of course." Maria nodded. Then a rustling in the bushes caught her and the group's attention. An Ution jumped out, eating a berry. After swallowing it, it ran into the distance. As the group of five was about to give chase, they saw another Ution run by. And then another one.

"We must be getting near some kind of their gathering spot." Brock stated. Maria nodded in agreement.

"Let's follow." She decided. But unknown to them, a Team Rocket balloon was following them from above.

"Well well. If it isn't the twerps?" Jessie commented with a smirk.

"Where do you suppose they're going?" James asked, curiosity written all over his face.

Meowth, who's been looking out through the binoculars, took a closer look and stated. "Probably following that thing."

"Well, how nice of them to be our guide." The magenta head mocked, smiling wickedly. "And as a bonus, they're bringing us Pikachu."

Her comrades smirked as well, knowing full well what Jessie's been thinking. "This might be our day." James said, raising his fist. "The day Team Rocket finally gets the big score."

"And finally our troubles will follow no more." Meowth finished. The trio chuckled as they continued to follow.

* * *

As Ash and friends along with the Pokémon Researcher continued to follow the direction the Utions seemed to go, their numbers clearly grew. They all seemed to be heading for the small rock formation which reminded Serena of Yveltal's head. All the Utions seemed to be entering the rocky formation. Maria decided to get a closer look, despite Brock's protests. She wouldn't give up on it. No, she needed to see what were these mysterious Pokémon up to now.

As they somehow managed to enter, the number of the Ascension Pokémon shocked them. More than dozens. How did they fit in here?

"I wonder... this place should be a quarter of what's inside." Brock stated. For indeed, the space inside was that much bigger than on the outside.

"Maybe no one told them about it?" Nate joked, trying to grasp the situation himself.

"I think it's Utions' doing." Maria suggested. "Maybe their psychic powers are bending space."

"You think that's the case?" Serena asked, shocked at the idea of a Pokémon this powerful.

"Cool." Ash commented. Then along with the others he was silent. The Utions rallied, at just started to glow. It got Maria's interest. No, they weren't glowing. It was some kind of psychic aura. Were they linked? But what purpose would that serve? Sharing memories? Experience? Communication on a higher level than any other species? How she'd love to know.

"Hey. Look at this one in the middle." Serena pointed. And indeed, the Ution in the very middle of the group was surrounded by a very much stronger aura of psychic energy than the rest. It seemed to be absorbing their energy. They were also a few others, but the one in the middle seemed to be the prime focus.

"It's... beautiful." Maria stated at awe. "I'm curious what's this all about."

Then a huge glass bubble of some sorts dropped down into the cavern, capturing all the Utions. The group was shocked. Someone was stealing these Pokémon. But who?

"Hey!" Ash cried. "Who's doing that?!"

The answer came in the rather obvious form.

Y'know what. I am going to spare you these guys' shenanigans and just say this: Team Rocket saying their motto.

"Team Rocket!" The group, minus Maria, yelled.

"Don't these clowns ever give up?" Nate asked in complete annoyance.

"Oh please. You're just jealous of our awesomeness." Jessie smugly commented.

"The awesomeness of what? Your incompetence? Stupidity? Annoying attitudes? Brainlessness?" Nate started to count, much to the villains' annoyance.

"You big twerp need a lesson of respect!" James shouted, ready to send his Inkay.

"Nobody gets to insult us but our boss." Meowth joined in, also no longer able to tolerate this guy.

"Go, Inkay! Blind them!" the blue haired man called. As his levitating squid-like Pokémon appeared, Ash decided not to waste time.

"Pikachu! **Thunderbolt** them!" he instructed. The Mouse Pokémon jumped off his trainer and was about to unleash his signature attack, when Inkay's ink hit his eyes. Pikachu was unable to do anything unless risking hitting the wrong party. "Pikachu!" Ash cried in concern.

An evil glee appeared in Jessie's eye. "What an opportunity." She stated, activating a mechanical arm that extended and grabbed Pikachu.

"Pikachu! No!" the young trainer from Pallet Town panicked. He watched helplessly as these thugs were taking away his very first Pokémon and best friend. He wanted to act. But what could he do. Sure, there was Cerlobos on hand, but he wasn't sure if it would do anything.

"Oh, is this Pikachu here for us?" Jessie mockingly asked.

"You didn't had to." James joined in, having a blast.

"We'll be sure to deliver it to the boss's hands in no time." The talking Scratch Cat Pokémon finished, waving his paws.

His friends were about to reach for their Pokéballs to try and help, when...

"Not so fast, Team Rocket!" a voice called, getting everyone's attention. All were confused at who called. Ash and Brock were surprised the most when they saw a familiar coordinator from Petalburg City.

"Alright guys. May the Traveler's to the rescue." She cheerfully called.

"Hey. Isn't that...?" Jessie started.

"The twerpette from Hoenn." James recognized her.

"What's she doin' out 'ere?" Meowth wondered.

"You're not getting away, you three!" the young coordinator declared, pulling out her Pokéball. She kissed it and tossed it. "Take the stage..."

The device opened, revealing a small Pokémon with a big head and a small body. It had a crowned head by a flotation sac with a long, ribbon-like antenna. Its mouth was small, and its eyes were large with blue sclera and gray irises. Above its eyes were two blue, circular markings connected to the eyes by a thin black line. Its long, flipper-like arms were rounded tips. It also had a red, oval gem on its chest and a single rudimentary foot spike. This Pokémon was...

"Phione." it cried.

"Now Phione, use **Bubble Beam** to bring down that balloon!" May instructed. The Sea Drifter Pokémon did just that, launching the attack at Team Rocket's source of transportation.

The stream of blazing bubbles was heading straight towards the target. There was no doubt it'd make a direct hit. Which it did. The trio was shocked to see it. They were going down.

Or not. A second, Wobbuffett shaped balloon with Team Rocket logo inflated. These guys were somehow prepared for this case scenario.

"Bwa haha ha. Did you twerps really think we wouldn't be prepared?" Jessie mocked with her usual arrogant smirk.

"We knew this might happen so we got this 'Amazing Super Duper Anti-Balloon Falling Emergency Balloon' in place." Meowth explained. Still, the naming could use some work.

"And just so you know... This balloon is not going down any time soon." James added, not wanting to be left behind. "Inkay! Use **Psybeam** on Phione!" He ordered and the Revolving Pokémon acted fast. It built up the energy fast and fired at Phione standing down below.

"Dodge, Phione!" May instructed. "Then use **Supersonic**!" Phione wasted no time and managed to dodge the attack from Inkay, already using its attack. James's Pokémon tried to plug its ear holes, but that did little to help. And its trainer, along with his friends, were also affected by the attack.

"Now use **Signal Beam**!" the young coordinator commanded. The Sea Drifter Pokémon nodded in acknowledgement and started to build up the energy. The attack was fired and hit the balloon. However, it did little to damage it, much to May's shock and surprise. "What...?"

"Ha... we were prepared for this too, twerpette." Meowth informed.

"We're too smart for you." The magenta head spoke. "You can never hope to outsmart us."

Nate narrowed his eyes at that. He was already tired of having to deal with these clowns twice. Now he lost his patience. "You talk big for someone who wasted twenty years of this cartoon's run time to capture one Pikachu." He commented, increasing his Pokéball's size. "Vamos, Charmeleon!" he released his friend. Charmeleon growled, ready to battle. "Charmeleon, **Fire Blast**! Aim for the basket!" he ordered. The Flame Pokémon stared at Team Rocket's balloon for a moment, examining the situation. It smirked, took a deep breath and... unleashed a powerful, roaring through the air ball of fire that soon exploded into the shape of kanji 'fire'. The attack hit the basket. Nothing seemed to happen.

"Like that's going to work, giant twerp." Jessie commented arrogantly, not taking notice of Meowth and James' look of horror appearing on their faces.

"Um... Jessie..." James weakly called for his partner the magenta haired woman turned to him in confusion.

"The balloon is durable. But not the basket..." Meowth explained.

That got her attention. Still, the basket seemed to be holding. Until...

"**Signal Beam** once more!" May called out again. And Phione's attack hit. But not the balloon. This time it hit the burning basket. And it exploded. While the balloon itself was going up higher and higher, the captured Pokémon and the ones responsible for catching them were going down, fast. However, The Utions' cage was no longer holding them, so they used their psychic power to slow their fall, also helping Pikachu. The Pokémon landed safely, whilst Team Rocket... well, there were three thuds heard.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out, and the Mouse Pokémon hurried to his trainer. And quickly jumped into his trainer's embrace. "I'm glad you're save, buddy."

"Pika chu." Pikachu cheered.

"You're all save now!" Maria called out to the Utions. "Go, now!" she begged. But the Ascension Pokémon all seemed to ignore her. Rather, they returned to what they were doing in the cave. This time, all of them focusing their energy to just one of their own.

"What are they doing?" May asked, as she reached the group.

"May!" Ash cheered. "Great to see you." Pikachu also greeted her.

"Great to see you too, Ash, Pikachu, Brock." She smiled, glad to run into them.

"Friend of yours?" Nate asked, confused about the new person.

"This is May." Brock begun to explain. "She's a Pokémon Coordinator who travelled with us through Hoenn Region." Ah, the memories. May only just begun her journey back then. She started out as a trainer, but had little love for the Pokémon. She just wanted to travel, see the world. But as time passed, not only did she come to love Pokémon, she also found what she really wanted to do- be a Pokémon Coordinator.

"I see..." the tallest of the teens responded, taking it all in.

"So this is May I heard so much about." Serena spoke with a smile.

"Curse you, twerps..." a growling voice caught their attention. As the group turned, they found Team Rocket, all bruised and dirty and mad.

"We are not leaving without these Pokémon!" James stated.

"Yeah. So just hand 'em over." Meowth snarled, unsheathing his claws.

"You want them that bad?" Ash asked, as him and Pikachu, May and Phione and Nate and Charmeleon took their stance. "Come and get them."

"Wait!" Maria called, drawing both parties' attention. "Look."

The Ution in the center started to glow. And was transforming... no, evolving. No longer was it a two feet tall ball-shaped Pokémon. Now there stood 160 cm tall humanoid creature seemingly clad in metal. It was very slim with legs shaped like a clock's arms and bulky tentacle-like arms with four fingers. It's head looked like a helmet with a sticking out mask for face, barely sticking out from a high collar.

"Ultimov." It cried out. Strangely, it sounded as if having a strong Russian accent.

"It evolved into Ultimov." Maria said in awe.

"Never saw one evolving from Ution. It's an honor." Nate whispered as Ash pulled out his PokéDex.

**"/Ultimov- The Ascension Pokémon- Its psychic powers are so powerful it needs to shut itself in an armor to keep itself from being torn./"**

"Incredible..." Serena and May stated at once.

Ultimov turned to face Team Rocket. Its eyes blazed for a second, before it spoke. "Ulti mov ultimov."

"It's saying 'Get lost or you won't like the consequences." Meowth translated.

"Oh please. Who does this guy think he is?" Jessie hissed. The nerve of that Pokémon. "Just because it evolved it thinks it can boss us around?"

"Let's give him a lesson or two." James suggested.

Wrong move. Ultimov turned to them again, calmly raising one of its arms and he was surrounded by the glowing outlines. One could even see its armor acting up, as if barely keeping together. One would think these people would learn by now not to mess with the unknown. But alas. Ultimov used **Psychic** to throw them into the air and then hit them with its **Psybeam**, sending them flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they all cried, disappearing into the horizon.

'There they go again." May commented, feeling nostalgic.

"And they'll be back, unfortunately." Brock added.

Then they noticed Ultimov turn to them. The group was on guard. They did not know whether or not Ultimov would attack them. The only evolved form of Ution approached the group, levitating slightly above ground and slowly closing the distance between them. Charmeleon seemed ready to attack, but Nate motioned to it not to.

Ultimov stopped just before Maria and the two just stared into each other's eyes. The suspense was killing the group. Finally, Maria smiled. "I see." She said. "Utions were gathering sharing each other's memories and experience to decide which one amongst them is ready and worthy to evolve."

Ultimov nodded, thanks to its psychic powers understanding the human's speech and intentions. It then turned to the Utions and gestured for them to scatter. As the Ution scattered, some of them using **Teleportation**, Ultimov faced Maria one more time, before teleporting itself.

The woman was a bit disappointed the moment was short. She wanted to spend more time with Utions and Ultimov to learn more about them. But was glad to learn more about them.

"Well, I didn't learn anything suggesting whether Utions come from another dimension or not. But I did learn something about them nevertheless." Maria spoke to the kids. "Utions truly respect power. They respect it to the point they select who's ready to handle more."

"They're a bunch of smart ones alright." Brock nodded in approval.

"Power is a dangerous thing." Nate stated, surprising his friends, especially Ash, with his next word. "It can easily blind you, control you. One must know its value and respect it or it'll be wasted or turn you into something ugly."

Ash was in deep thought at this. Power could corrupt you or turn you overconfident. Even both. How many times did he fall prey to that? The winning streaks he had before running into someone he easily beat him because he thought he was stronger.

"So, May, you joining us?" Brock asked.

"Of course." She answered, holding Phione in her arms. "What do you say, Phione? Wanna travel with them?" She asked it. What came next surprised everyone.

"Tra-vel-with." It spoke.

Ash and Brock quickly came over it. The scene reminded them of Manaphy- the legendary Pokémon May bonded with to the point of mother-child relationship. Looks like May bonded closely to yet another Pokémon.

"Well, I'm going back to my lab. I need to compare notes." Maria said. As she was taking her leave... "Hope to see you again, guys."

"Goodbye!/ Adiós!" the group waved goodbye to the researcher, hoping she'll find answers she's looking for about the mysterious Ascension Pokémon.

Then Ash turned to May. "So, May, I take it you're here to participate in Pokémon Contests?"

May smiled with a blush. How she missed his enthusiasm. "Of course. I wouldn't miss the chance even if you chained me to a mountain." She cheerfully commented.

"Then welcome back to our group, May." Ash greeted his old friend back. Then Serena walked up to her.

"I'm Serena. I aim to be the best Pokémon Performer. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself with a warm smile, extending her hand to May, who shook it.

"Likewise. I'm May." She responded.

And with May joining the group, our heroes continue on with their little adventure. Ash still has a lot of work to do before the rematch. But now he had a different few on how to approach his training.

Little did he and the other boys know, but while the girls seemed to get along, on the plane perceivable only to the women, they were already glaring daggers. If any man was to see it, they'd see devils. Why?

Both could tell the other girl had a crush on Ash. They saw a rival in one another. But for a different reason than before. The reason for their rivalry? Ash.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A.N.: And here's the new chapter. Took longer than intended, but I had life to deal with. Please review, so I can find improve on this story. But no flames. It shows Disrespect. And by that, You show how poor your character is. Don't like it, stop reading, for crying out loud.**

**I am also considering making the next update something of a PokéDex, to give the information on the OC Pokémon in this story. If you support that, let me know what you'd like to know about the Pokémon that appeared so far.**


End file.
